


【暗骑机工】过热

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

  
01  
  
机工是一个你所能想象到的最不受欢迎的那类人。  
  
真的，他就像那种迷宫里遇到的不迂回不打招呼就抢着往前跑的鲁莽冒险者一样惹人讨厌，甚至结束散队前连辛苦了三个字都吝啬到不舍得说出口。当然，他的坏人品并非人尽皆知，也一次都没有闹到过台面上，更没有被轻锐小队成员挂到过招募板上。主要原因是他常年混迹战场竞技场，不屑与他口中所谓的俗人们一起快乐冒险过家家。谁规定的输出职业必须跟在坦克后边跑？反正他不干，让他看着别人脸色行事还不如就地给他一枪来得更痛快。当然，就像凡事有黑就有白一样，落拓不羁如他也免不了受到社会准则的束缚。比如不能有事没事就在野外拉人打架，更不能把狼狱停船场旁边的木桶当床使。  
  
这个世界真是够无聊的，干什么都得看人脸色。机工掂了掂手里的火枪，斜眼瞧着三五成群聚在一起的冒险者响亮地咂了声舌。  
  
混迹艾欧泽亚多年，机工士没有通讯贝，好友列表崭新，独来独往，自在逍遥，乐得轻松。但就算是他，也没胆子反抗艾欧泽亚的律法，在经过无数次警告后终于记住了想打架狼狱见这条最基本的准则。至于住处，他倒不介意露宿街头，只要脑顶不漏雨哪里都是豪华客房。可能是他睡在海都长椅上的模样太像无家可归的幼年猫魅，于是我们性格乖张动不动就伸手抓人的机工士就被哄骗加入了母爱泛滥的小型部队，毕竟哪只猫魅族也不会和猫薄荷过意不去。  
  
所幸他加入的部队没什么规矩，成员各个自由散漫，部队长更是连个影子都见不到。由于机工是部队内唯一的猫魅族，毛茸茸的耳朵与尾巴深受喜爱，隔三差五就有人给他送吃送喝送薄荷。那些人向来不计回报，只要机工士肯探过脑袋伸出尾巴给他们摸摸就满足地笑容满面，很好打发。机工士倒也开心，他从不介意别人赞美他傲人的尾巴与耳朵，更不吝于让人抚摸。现在让人摸摸毛就有免费的饭吃，连睡觉的地方都一并解决了，这和天上掉馅饼有什么区别。  
  
再无后顾之忧的猫魅机工生活更加我行我素。一觉睡到中午，随便填饱肚子扛着火枪就往狼狱跑，尘封秘岩荣誉野换着打，打累了找个桶藏进去打个盹，醒了继续打到后半夜，最后跟着其余夜猫子一起回到部队房屋洗漱睡觉。  
  
机工士打了个饱嗝，心满意足地蜷在床铺上，心想自从离开故乡后他已经很久没有睡在过真正的天花板下面了。  
  
生活从未如此充实而舒坦过。  
  
02  
  
这天，机工士在荣誉野遇到了个小心眼。打战场这么久，他还是第一次遇到因为没抢到致命一击就在队里点名嘴脏的人，下手那么晚还怪别人伏击跟太快，真是又菜又跳。他一看，那人扛着柄大剑，个子有两个自己高，还是个暗黑骑士，心眼却比针孔还小。机工懒得和他矫情，正好分数也够了，队伍胜利的标记刚跳出来他就开溜，生怕和那人产生正面。  
  
“不就是个人头吗，再打一场不就得了。”机工小声嘀咕，这一闹惹得他心情欠佳，正好时间也不早了他便破天荒地提前打道回府。想到回去后还有没嚼完的猫薄荷心情立刻转晴，连脚步都轻盈了许多。他轻车熟路地回到部队房门前，刚伸出手准备推门却已经有人捷足先登，手已经搭在了门把上。机工士习惯性地抬起头，金色猫瞳正好与他四目相对，一双红得几乎要滴出血的眼睛正同样盯着他不放。  
  
机工记得这双眼睛，毕竟几分钟前他还在心里骂这人心胸狭隘，戾气过重。  
  
就在两人面面相觑呆站在部队门口不知是进是退时，房门从里打开，听到动静的占星术士弹出个脑袋。“哎呀你们已经遇到啦？”她打量着门外的两人，平和的笑容表明她根本没察觉到气氛的异样之处。“这是今天下午刚加入部队的暗黑骑士，那会你不在，我正说等你回来后让他去和你打招呼呢。不过也好，你俩这就算已经见过了，以后要好好相处哦。”

占星说的话半个字都没有传进机工士耳朵里，他耳朵压低，猫尾巴上的毛爆炸般地立起，尖利的指甲也冒出了头。暗黑骑士不会察觉不到对方露骨的敌意，他轻哼一声，象征性地低头行了礼后就走进房屋，根本没把龇牙咧嘴的机工士放在眼里。  
  
也不清楚到底暗黑骑士哪点触到了机工士的逆鳞。或许是他那双红眼睛太另类，或许是那对巨大的黑犄角过于招摇，或许是接近两米的身高太显眼，或许只是因为这个人他看不顺眼，不论原因为何，只是看到暗黑骑士的身影他就火冒三丈。忍来忍去还是没压住怒火，机工士弓起身，全身汗毛竖起，趁人不备一个俯冲跳跃，双手攀住暗骑的肩膀，张开嘴露出獠牙，毫不客气地在暗骑的脖子上留下一圈血牙印。  
  
剧痛瞬间传遍暗骑的全身，两米多的大男人倒吸冷气疯狂甩动身体试图摆脱挂在肩膀上的凶残猫科动物。然而发怒的猫魅族哪那么好对付，狩猎的天性让他们身手灵敏，机工看准时机，在暗骑往门框上面撞的瞬间一个后跳稳稳落在地上，剩暗黑骑士一个人和木框来了个亲密接触。  
  
“哼，看下次敢再乱找我麻烦试试。抢不到致命一击别乱跳，不如自己找个木桩多打打！”他擦掉嘴边的血迹，挑衅地向暗骑比了个中指。  
  
话撂下，机工一溜烟钻进房子，直到跑到个人房间附近才放慢脚步。心头大恨已报，他的心情立刻好了许多倍，再加上还有秘藏的猫薄荷等着他，机工甚至开心地哼起歌。  
  
刚开心了不到三分钟，隔壁空房间门口突然出现个人影。俗话说好奇心害死猫，如果机工士管住自己的眼睛不去到处张望也就不至于郁闷一整晚了。  
  
暗黑骑士正站在隔壁房门前，手里握着一把古铜色的钥匙。  
  
“好巧，是邻居。”暗骑皮笑肉不笑，恶魔般的血红双瞳看得机工愣是冒出一身冷汗。  
  
03  
  
暗黑骑士的一天从午前十一点开始。  
  
不知从何时起他不再早起，更不吃早饭，奥拉族日出而立的优良生活习惯在他身上无处可寻。晚起有晚起的好处，虽然是个只有十几人的小部队但仅有的三个洗手间依旧供不应求，尤其早起洗漱高峰，谁占着隔间不出门可真的能急死在外面等待的可怜人。暗骑慢腾腾地洗漱，完成后将长到腰际的黑发随意束起，自始至终独个一人霸占了整个盥洗台，完全不需要因为抢水龙头而跟别人动手。  
  
洗漱接近尾声时他甩了甩粘在发梢上的水滴，身边一声抗议吸引了他的注意。  
  
“能不能麻烦你有点公德心。”同为部队一员并同样坚持赖床的机工士正怒不可遏地盯着他，金色猫瞳瞪得滚圆：“头发有水用毛巾擦干，到处甩难道你是狗啊？”  
  
暗骑没接茬，他的视线落在机工身上。发现他用发胶精心固定好的前发已经被水渍毁了一半，头顶立起的橘棕色发旋被水泡过变得发软变形，仿佛即将融化的雪人逐渐崩塌没了形状。尤其是中间最为调皮的一撮毛发已经彻底逃离了发胶的管束，孤高地垂在脑门上，一直坠到机工的鼻头前不停晃悠。  
  
机工嘟嘟囔囔地重新倒出发胶，在手心里揉开后全心投入与发型的斗争中，然而那一缕掉下来的头发几次三番都从他指缝里滑了出去，不论他如何努力都执着地耷拉在前面。“不弄了！”机工被气得够呛，抬手精确地把发酵瓶扔到了垃圾桶里。  
  
这人有点意思。暗骑看着对玻璃瓶子撒气到跳脚的机工移不开视线。他表情丰富，动作夸张，时笑时怒，简直和舞台上举止浮夸的戏剧演员一样。就连一对猫耳都随着主人的情绪浮动而抬高落下，直白易懂，喜怒哀乐尽收眼底。暗骑正看得起劲，洗手间外面传来一阵平缓的敲门声，随之而来的还有同部队骑士的说话声。  
  
“暗骑机工你们在里面吧？再不来餐厅连午饭都要赶不上了。”  
  
骑士的声音将暗骑扯回现实，他擦干水渍，一言不发地转身走出盥洗间，留下机工士一人继续与不老实的前发搏斗。  
  
当天再次见到机工已是下午。同为战场爱好者的两人偶然被分到了相同阵营，甚至同队，抬头不见低头见。机工一如既往地惹人不悦，仿佛戳人死穴是他天生自带的超能力一样。他趁着还未开战凑到暗骑身边，压低音量：“听说你向骑士发出搭档邀请被拒绝了，难怪你看他的视线都那么暧昧。”  
  
扛着大剑的暗骑斜眼看了他一眼。尽管没有言语，但被狠命戳中的痛处突突地跳疼，让暗骑不禁蹙起了眉头，一双红眼看上去也比平日更加唬人。  
  
看来猜对了。机工在心里放声大笑，偷偷笑完还不算完，非要挂在嘴角才算完事。所幸战斗开始的奔跑声打破了尴尬的境地，暗骑面无表情地跨上黑豹，以最快速度冲到队伍前沿，扔下机工一个人在起点狂笑。  
  
“这就生气了，果然是个小心眼。”笑够了的机工吐吐舌头，慢吞吞骑到陆行鸟身上，一把上满子弹的火枪紧握在手中。他选择了与队友完全相反的路线，轻车熟路地在尘封秘岩的山洞间穿梭，笔直抵达敌人的老巢。这是机工的惯用伎俩，大规模群体对垒多没意思，单打独斗能赢才是真本事。  
  
手里的枪管热得发烫，上好膛的火枪已经蓄势待发，他躲在石缝间，眯起眼不断寻找着落单的敌人。约莫过去了几分钟，一个匆忙赶路的身影出现在他的视野范围内，机工士做了个助跑的姿势，刚要冲上去送对方一个惊喜的电击枪时后脖领却被不知道什么东西勾地死死得。他回头，猩红的血色立刻侵入他的眼中，扼住他的咽喉，令他无法动弹。  
  
“不要单独行动。”音调空洞而单调，这双眼睛的主人仿佛生来便被剥夺了情感，只剩下冷冰冰一颗铁之心，就和他周身的铠甲一样又黑又硬。暗黑骑士抓着机工的衣领，将他扣在阴影里无法离开。就算身手再敏捷矮小的猫魅族也很难与身高体壮的敖龙对抗，只好眼睁睁看着到手的人头飞走。他还没来得及抱怨，脚底的土地突然开始震动，大批人马紧随其后呼啸而过，如果不是暗骑揽着机工怕是小命难保。  
  
人群走远后暗骑松开了他的后颈：“别追了，和我去占点。”  
  
“占什么点，多杀点人不就赢了。”  
  
“跟我，去占点。”  
  
他咬字清晰，魄力十足，血色双眼越凑越近，强大的压迫力几乎要将他啃食殆尽，为了保命机工只好忙不迭地点头。

洞穴深处的秘文石差不多到了激活的时间，两人一前一后兜着圈子赶路，跑到石柱跟前时正好到点，沉眠的亚拉戈秘文石亮起了诡异的蓝光。暗骑跳下坐骑，老老实实地与秘文石完成共鸣后便坐在原地不再移动。犄角旮旯里的低级神典石不值得抢破脑袋，哪边敌人都没有争夺的意思，密密麻麻的人头全凑在海岸线打得难舍难分。空大的洞穴只有暗骑和机工两个人，没架打没头抢，只能大眼瞪小眼，尴尬的不得了，机工士还是第一次觉得尘封秘岩能打得这么没激情。  
  
“真够没意思的。”实在受不了压抑气氛的机工士踢飞脚边的石头：“我们就不能干点别的吗？反正这破地儿不值多少分也没人稀罕抢，就算不看着也没问题吧！”  
  
无动于衷与沉默便是暗骑的回答，机工郁闷地只能开枪打空气。  
  
子弹打完了，沉默再次没过机工的口鼻。为了免于溺亡，机工开始乱找话题：“这样吧，我们轮流讲笑话，从你开始！来，别害羞！”

左等右等也不见搭腔机工有点拉不下面子，他稀里哗啦说了一大堆，结果暗骑连个当做回应的声都不出：“你倒是说话啊！难道哑巴了？”  
  
暗黑骑士如同研究新物种一样盯机工不放，视线聚焦在他脸庞上一动不动。从强颜欢笑到恼羞成怒，两种极端情感的切换只用了短短数秒，机工的面部表情更是从欢笑打趣变成了龇牙咧嘴，如果猫魅尾巴的摆动幅度也消耗体力的话那他一定是全艾欧泽亚体能最好的人。  
  
“你别老盯着别人看啊！难道我脸上有什么东西？唉你是不是真的哑巴了？要不我介绍个医生给你看看吧，当然中介费不给够我可不是不办事的。”他越心急说得就越快，声音和打机关枪似的突突突往对方耳朵里打。  
  
不过，有点太聒噪了。暗骑轻轻咂舌，他只觉得自己耳边正站着只叽叽喳喳不肯停歇的麻雀，吵得他几乎要失去理智。不过他不停说话的样子真是好玩极了，两个眼睛铜铃似的发着光，嘴里还唠唠叨叨说个不停，全然不管倾听方到底有没有听进去。

“算了算了！”机工抓抓头发，最后下了定语：“你就是个哑巴，连个笑话都不会讲，真是越来越懒得搭理你！”  
  
这话就和一颗子弹射进对方的耳朵里。机工士才刚转身暗骑像是按到什么开关似地站起来，大跨步直接越过神典石一把抓住他的手腕。机工看见日光和阴影交叠着暗骑的脸庞，他漆黑的鳞片逆着光，血色的瞳孔里都是自己扭曲的倒影。两人之间的距离以肉眼可见的速度缩减，机工急忙用脚踢了踢对方的裤脚：“你到底要干什么不说话就算了犯不着动手啊快放手我可不想和你凑这么近怪别扭的！”  
  
“别动。”

话音落地，机工还真得就和要求的那样一动不再动，仿佛时间被暂停了似得怔在原地，甚至连张到一半的嘴都没有合上，张嘴但不发声的模样滑稽得如同脱水的鱼。两个人眼睛对着眼睛，贴得如此之近，以至于睫毛都擦过了鼻尖。  
  
也不知是哪根筋搭错了地方，冥冥之中一股力量抵住了暗骑的后脑勺，压着他不断低头再低头，直到他的嘴唇碰到机工的嘴角都没有停止。他亲上来的时候机工没有闭上眼睛，过了不知多少时间，1分钟，3分钟还是5分钟。机工感觉自己嘴唇有些发烫，浑身都在冒汗，热得不舒服。他稍微挣扎了一下，暗骑干脆双手扣住了他的胳膊，舌头也霸道地撬开他的牙齿滑到了嘴里。  
  
一道警铃在机工的脑海中拉响。他身体往后撤去，施力去推对方的胸膛。“走、走开。”他嘴唇被堵住了，话都说不利索，暗骑非但没听话松开嘴，反倒饶有情趣得用舌头舔舐起他的牙齿。唇齿间溢出的水声让机工浑身像触电了一样打颤，被舔过的地方又湿又热，那温度仿佛连大脑也能融化。他再也管不了三七二十一，想都不想就使劲合上嘴，尖利的獠牙落下，铁锈味立刻在口腔内散开，暗骑发出嘶嘶声音的时候他才终于获得了狠狠推开他的时机。

当暗骑的双唇终于从他嘴上移开的时候，机工已经难以思考，只顾着大口喘气。  
  
一时之间，这个空旷的洞穴中只剩下机工急促的心跳与暗黑骑士一起一伏的呼吸声混在一起。他的那一口咬得肯定不轻，他清楚看到有血混着唾液一起挂在了暗骑的嘴角。  
  
“你不是让我讲个笑话吗。”暗黑骑士伸出舌头，舔掉血渍，他的嘴角无缘无故地上扬，视线紧紧锁在机工的脸上，一成不变的语气平稳得让人心焦意乱：“我觉得你就挺好玩的。”  
  
04  
  
经历过体验极差的强吻后机工士的心情久久难以平复。大脑重新恢复转动后他第一时间没有破口大骂，也没有上手就打，而是呆滞地望着暗黑骑士不可捉摸的轻笑。盯够了，他心里情难自禁地飘过一句话：这个人形铁桶原来也会笑啊，而且笑起来还怪好看的。  
  
回过味后机工脸腾的就红了，他捂着脸拔腿就跑，也不顾提前退出战场的惩罚直接奔回部队，一路上脸烫得堪比热弹，心跳速度严重过载，脑子烫得仿佛正面吃了八秒火焰喷射器。他又慌又急，到家后就冲到盥洗室端起杯子里里外外漱了三遍口，刷了两遍牙才罢休。  
  
终于回到安全的房间内机工锁好门，眼泪不争气地啪嗒啪嗒落了一地，他抓起枕头蒙住脸，隔着棉花大肆咆哮：“这可是我的初吻啊！”  
  
05  
  
当天晚上，暗黑骑士跟个没事儿人似得回到部队，正常的谈话吃饭，连蹲坑的耗时都和平常相同。机工看在眼里气在心里，到头来只有他自己意乱心慌了一天，还被部队里的成员目击到了他用牙刷拼命刷舌头的蠢样，简直太没面子了。  
  
机工气得坐不住，所有的脑细胞都用在了如何让暗骑丢脸上。他想起来，明天正好是是部队一月一度大扫除日，大家都会早起帮忙，负责这个月清洗担当的白魔和学者两人则会挨个敲门找大家索要床单清洗。暗骑贪睡众所皆知，早起肯定要神志不清，如果能趁机让他当着全部队的面前闹笑话岂不是美哉？但是这个笑话要如何闹可是伤透了脑筋，白魔学者都是姑娘，怎样才能让两个拳打巴哈姆特脚踩究极神兵的小姑娘吓到花容失色呢？  
  
想来想去，机工眉毛一挑。不论对象多强，性别也摆在那儿呢。虽然低俗了点，但是就算是酷到不可一世的暗黑骑士当着两位妙龄女子露鸟面子肯定也要受损。  
  
“这主意不坏。”机工嗤嗤笑出声，眼前已经提前出现了暗骑慌张提内裤而绊倒的画面。  
  
为了完成计划他熬了一宿夜，待到天蒙蒙亮就迫不及待地钻出窗外，蹑手蹑脚沿着房檐移动。猫魅族平衡感极佳，不消多少功夫就已经爬到了隔壁房间外。透过玻璃他看到暗骑正仰躺在床上呼呼大睡，身上仅穿着一件短袖衬衣和四角短裤，连被子毛毯都没盖。  
  
不安好心的访客坏笑着打开窗户跳进屋内，他双足赤裸，走在木地板上无声无息。睡觉是人破绽最多的时候，就算是暗骑也不例外。他怎会意识到大早上的就有客人到访，还跪在他床边和他内裤上的松紧绳斗智斗勇。机工的计划并非扒掉短裤而是偷偷解开绳子，等暗骑起身后自然脱落，运气好的话两个姑娘还能有幸目睹内裤从跨部掉到地上的精彩全过程呢！  
  
他越想越开心，手指不小心打了个颤，手指尖稍稍蹭到了暗黑骑士腹部的龙鳞上。鳞片被触碰的瞬间暗骑猛地坐起身，血色瞳孔在黎明的余暗中闪着怒气。房间内光线实在太暗，他也不看来者究竟是谁就抓住对方的手腕，用力向下一拽就把人拉到了跟前。  
  
毫无征兆地袭击让机工无法躲避，手腕被紧紧扼住，巨大力量的惯性下前胸直接撞在了床垫上，硬生生得疼。他想趁黑赶紧逃跑，刚跌跌撞撞地站起来却发现手腕已经被死死拽住。黑暗中他看到暗黑骑士已经从床上站了起来，他大臂用力一甩，小个子猫魅立刻被抛到了床上，后脑勺重重地落在枕头上。“喵嗷！”双臂被紧锁时他忍不住叫出了声，不小心暴露了行踪。  
  
睡眠被打断的暗骑心情极差，他双腿一跨骑在他身上，眉头紧锁，散开的黑发缠在尖锐的鳞片上，从上至下垂落至机工的脸上，再加上黑暗中一双发光红眸简直仿佛魔王在世。“你小子大早上来别人房间干什么。”他没好气地张嘴，令人折服的威严迎面而来，竟让不请自来的客人怕到说不出话。  
  
可能上天也想看暗黑骑士出糗，机工忙活半天没解开的内裤绳经过主人一通折腾下松散开来，努力挂在胯骨上半分钟后还是投了降，灰溜溜地沿着臀部线条一直滑到了弯曲的膝盖上。毫无遮拦暴露在空气中的男根正骄傲地立起，仿佛在彰显威风一样精神百倍。  
  
最糟的是，被压在身下的机工正好目击了这一幕，蓄势待发的前端笔直指向他的鼻尖。  
  
“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”机工凄厉地呼喊，在床上扭着身子企图挣脱暗骑的禁锢：“你你你你，你那玩意儿怎么回事啊！”  
  
“那么激动干什么，是个男人大早上不都会这样吗。”暗骑不以为然地白了他一眼：“撸一炮就完事了。”  
  
机工吞了吞口水，小心翼翼地将视线转到他趾高气昂的分身上，盯着那儿疯狂屯口水。靠，怎么这么大。他羡慕地噘嘴，难道敖龙族的是个男人都这种尺寸吗，这是什么了不得的种族天赋。  
  
这么一闹暗骑也算是彻底醒了，他打了个哈欠，看清行踪可疑的客人正是隔壁的邻居时才松开手，放过了被压在床上的可怜猫魅族。恢复自由后机工急忙从床上跳下来，正要原路返回的他发现去路已经被堵死，暗骑傲人的身高和八块腹肌摆在面前简直跟高墙一样不可逾越。  
  
“哪去？”  
  
“回去。”  
  
“来我这边干什么。”  
  
“梦游。”  
  
反正已是死路一条，机工决定嘴硬到底，受点皮肉之苦也比跟这个人道歉来得强。他垫着脚尖努力缩小两人身高的差距，结果还是必须把头仰到极限才能看到暗骑的眼睛。暗黑骑士嘴角抽搐，指了指绳索松散而落到脚踝的内裤冷冷一笑：“梦游还能给我脱裤子，你小子很行啊。”  
  
机工士不接话，他咬紧牙关，瞪大眼睛，气势汹汹地回瞪。看来是不准备坦白了，暗骑心想。他已经有小半年没有这么早起过床了，如果不强撑着眼皮随时会合上。但是这么简单就放人也不是他的作风，尤其对象是这个不安分的机工士，不给点教训天知道他以后还会做出什么，如果淘气潜到别人屋里被袭击可就遭了，看同住一屋檐下，好心的暗黑骑士决定身体力行给他讲一节安全教育课。  
  
也不用重罚，能给他长个记性别没事儿跑别人屋里搞阴谋诡计就行。暗骑双臂交叉，皱着眉头陷入沉思。“对了，”他灵机一动，想到一个绝佳的办法：“既然你扒了我裤子那就顺便帮我解决一下吧，解决完了就放你回去。”  
  
以为要挨打的机工歪着头，耳朵机警地竖起：“解决什么？”  
  
“还能有什么。”暗黑骑士严肃地指了指一丝不挂的股间，过了这么久男根依旧威风不倒，蓄势待发地耸立在机工眼前。“给我撸一发，爽到了就让你回去。”  
  
“你还不如揍我一顿。”  
  
“揍你？想得美。”暗骑转身锁上窗户，自己则拽出沙发摆在窗前坐了上去：“算了，我也不是什么魔鬼，你是想主动用手还是想让我用蛮力把你的嘴掰开塞进去，选吧。”  
  
这哪是选择题，这根本是送命题啊！  
  
这不按套路出牌简直难倒了机工士，他已经做好了挨揍的准备，皮肉之苦隔天好了还是条好汉。结果可倒好，变成了要帮别的男人打炮，别说碰被人的性器，他活到这么到还是第一次看到外人的阴茎。他心里又怕又慌，发抖频率快到肉眼可见，汗滴从额角渗出，手脚发麻得仿佛已经不属于他自己。  
  
机工犹豫许久，怎么也下不定决心，但又怕暗骑把那东西塞到他嘴里。左思右想后他还是觉得用手的接受程度高一些，横下心，慢腾腾颤悠悠地伸出手握住了盘踞在暗黑骑士股间的巨蟒。指尖触到前端的瞬间他紧张地差点跳起来，这是他第一次触碰别人的敏感部位，而且还是不同种族。敖龙男子的下体尺寸与猫魅族完全无法相提并论，血管贲张，根部还附着些许细碎的漆黑鳞片，握在手里烫得惊人，机工甚至怀疑自己的手心要被这玩意烫掉一层皮。  
  
坐在沙发上的暗黑骑士撑着脸，满脸不悦：“技术不行啊，你把它想成自己的东西好好对待，不全心投入可是没法让我爽到的，难道你想用嘴给我做？”  
  
“闭、闭嘴啊，给、给我点时间！”  
  
滚烫的阴茎在他手心中间如心脏般跳动，性器表层的血管凸起，硌得机工士满脸通红。性器分泌出的粘液粘在他的手上，陌生的粘人触感让他很不自在，却又不敢撒手，只好硬着头皮上下活动手掌。他闭着眼，努力将自己代入其中，尽全力回忆平日自己解决时的样子，掌心笨拙地上下移动，指尖不时轻揉顶部给予更多的刺激。  
  
暗骑撇着嘴，对方手法实在太稚嫩拙劣难以让他得到满足，眼看天即将大亮，他也想速战速决。耐心耗尽的敖龙男人伸手制住面前的人，他的手如此用力，以至于在机工的手腕上硬是卡出来两个红手印。人小脾气大的猫魅族毫不怯懦，他对着暗黑骑士的下半身抬起膝盖，动作迅猛幅度巨大，惊得暗骑不得不伸出另一只胳膊揽住他的腰，一个翻身，像制伏犯人一般将他整个人按在怀里。  
  
“你怎么也有反应了。”暗骑低头，看到机工士的裤裆鼓囊囊得手悄不声地探进他的裤子里，隔着内裤摩擦对方的下身，嘴角微翘，话语中带着一丝揶揄。  
  
手腕被扣死的机工无助地扭动身体，脸颊的潮红已经蔓延至后颈，从上望去一片诱人媚红。“还、还不是你让我把这玩意想成自己的东西！”机工羞红了脸拼死解释。他也没料到自己的想象力竟然如此真实，真实到自己的分身也不安分地站了起来，在裤裆里涨疼。  
  
“既然你也这样了，那就换一种两人都能爽到的方法吧。”话音刚停，机工的腰带扣就落在了地上，宽松的七分裤滑至膝盖，他紧张地动弹不得，只能羞红脸看着自己下身的衣物被一件件扔到角落，毫无反击之力。  
  
当然暗黑骑士没有进去，他褪去机工的内裤掰开他的大腿，凶器就在他分身和后穴之间来回摩擦起来。为了不让对方挣扎，暗骑仗着身材优势将小巧的机工士压在门上，机工士必须垫起脚尖才能勉强保持着平衡，摇摇欲坠的身子被暗黑骑士扣得死死的，整个前胸都搁在木板上压得胸口的凸起又疼又痒。他上身衣服未乱，只是腰部之下脱得一干二净，脖颈后又红又烫，配着他略微发颤的耳尖与不停摇摆的尾巴越发色情，欲望被推到了极致。  
  
紧致的大腿内侧肌肉包裹着高涨的欲望，每摩擦一下快感就随之波动，肌肤间的热度仿佛在点燃生命一般。两侧的皮肤紧紧夹着挺立的棒状物，阴囊随着抽插不断打在他翘起的臀上，淫秽的啪啪响声在房间内回荡。机工被他撞得身体难以保持平衡，只好露出尖爪扒住门框，木制家具上瞬间被他抓出一道道伤痕。  
  
独自享受并非暗骑的本意，伸手往下去碰机工士勃起的分身。“等、别碰啊！”机工彻底乱了分寸，想去制止时却已经被暗骑一手握住，他只剩下发出低喘的份了。机工的刘海彻底散了。细碎的头发遮住了他的眼睛，他的欲望被身后的男人裹在手中，像得到了什么宝物一般温柔而有节奏地把玩。  
  
好戏正在头上，一墙之隔的走廊传来阵阵脚步声，机工这才意识到已经到了白魔学者来回收床单的时间。声音越来越大，声音停止的瞬间木门响起敲击的鼓点，被按在门上的机工士紧张地大气都不敢喘一下，但无奈暗骑丝毫没有放他自由的意思，手掌覆在上面饶有兴趣地来回揉搓，他只有靠咬住手腕才能暂时阻止呻吟从唇齿间泄出。  
  
“嘿暗骑，你醒了吗？”学者的声音从门外传来：“醒了的话麻利点把床单给我扔出来，不然你就自己去手洗吧。”  
  
“嗯......”暗骑的声音从身后传来，连带着温热的呼吸一起冲进机工的耳畔，搅得他浑身发痒。“醒是醒了，但是我想你一定不希望我现在开门。”  
  
“啊？”门外的学者满腹狐疑，正要强制开门却发现门从内被锁住，怎么也打不开。  
  
暗骑游刃有余地打了个假哈欠：“你要知道，男人早起可是有很多麻烦事，我怕你一个小姑娘看到受刺激，毕竟我下半身可没穿衣服。”  
  
也不知道学者听没听懂他话里的意思，总之沉默良久后门外的脚步声开始逐渐远去：“我受不了！你和机工一个夜不归宿一个生活淫乱，果然男人都不是什么好东西！”  
  
机工士心里这个冤枉啊，他哪有夜不归宿，分明是被流氓给扣下了。他本能的想要呼救，双唇刚刚张开一个口暗骑就顺势把手指塞了进去，唾液顺着唇角流下，落在地上一滩晶莹。“你可别出声，”他凑在他耳边，声音低沉，充满磁性：“除非想让别人看到你现在这副模样。”  
  
原本就已经躁动不安的身体更加急促地扭动起来，暗骑听着机工粗重的低吟只觉得血管都在沸腾，下身抽动地更加快速。液体从他的手指淌出来，心狠嘴硬的机工士在他手掌的捋动下发出慌张而腻人的叫嚷，直至浑身无力跪倒在地板上。身体一阵短促的剧烈抖动后，机工终于还是在他掌心中释放出来。他连连喘息，上身的衣服乱七八糟，两腿内侧的皮肤被凶器摩擦成了粉红色，几乎难以合拢。  
  
看到他这副下流的模样，暗骑再也耐不住分秒，喷在双腿间的乳白粘液顺着腿部曲线缓慢落下，划出一道淫秽的交界线。  
  
机工士半阖起眼睛，整夜没睡不说还被抓住使劲玩弄了一番让他彻底没了力气，连呼吸声都变得微弱无力起来。兴许是刚才受得刺激过大，他精神都开始变得朦胧模糊起来。得到满足的暗骑把软绵绵的机工抱起来，语气依旧充满力度：“别睡，收拾好回自己房间休息。”  
  
机工一反常态的乖巧，平时早就该张牙舞爪挠人的他此刻说话声都柔软温和起来：“放，放人家下来。”  
  
“人家？”脱口而出的女性用词让暗骑不禁皱起眉头。  
  
就算腰杆都挺不直机工依旧保留着猫魅族特有的警觉性，尤其那对耳朵根本不会漏掉任何信息。本能让他猛地睁开眼，在意识到自己无意间说漏了嘴后他也不知打哪来了力气，双腿用力踹在暗骑的胸前，顾不上穿裤子撞开房门拔腿就跑。  
  
回到房间，他慌乱地锁上门跌坐在地上。懊恼与后悔瞬间涌上舌尖，尤其看到自己的衣服下摆沾满了黏滑液体后，眨眨眼都几乎要哭出来。  
  
06  
  
深夜，机工士久违地做了场梦。  
  
梦里他站在黄沙之间，无边的荒野与仙人掌告诉他这里正是他出生并成长的故乡。他沿着记忆不断前行，脚掌落在沙地上留下一串脚印。他每往前走一步黄沙上的倒影就缩小一截，等站在部落入口处时已经完全变回了多年前的模样。  
  
远处有人喊他的名字，他向前张望，看到熟悉的兄长们正在朝他招手。他仿佛重新变回了那个躲在哥哥背后的幼猫欢快地冲上去，通过他们的瞳孔他看到自己扭曲的身影，被萨纳兰脑顶骄阳所炙烤褪色的橘色头发，过长几乎挡住眼睛的前发，贫瘠的身体......虽然不可思议，但这一切都让他更像女孩子而不是一位瘦小的男孩。  
  
其中一位年长的猫魅族走到他身边，笑嘻嘻地把他拉到身边。“你不去练习弓术这是要跑去哪玩？沙漠很危险的遇到你对付不了的魔物怎么办？”

“就是就是，毕竟你连最弱小的沙虫都打不过，被更厉害的魔物抓走吃掉可就糟啦！”  
  
“这样我们就要失去我们重要的幺妹了！”  
  
“头发怎么又梳上去了？放下来比较可爱哦。”  
  
“是啊是啊你头发又细又软，颜色又是鲜亮的橘红色，干脆蓄成长发得了，这样我们哥几就能给可爱的幺妹梳辫子啦！”  
  
作为对话中心的机工士很快就察觉到异常，他张张嘴，连声音都恢复充满年幼的稚气与纯真：“可是，我明明是男孩子，怎么是幺妹呢？”  
  
排成一列的成年猫魅族突然不再微笑，沉默着变成面容狰狞的黑色怪物，他吓得拔腿就跑，那些被揭穿面目的梦魔紧随其后，仿佛烧得焦黑残缺的手指般挣扎着去抓他的衣角。他不敢回头，更不敢停下脚步，鞋跟下碾过干瘪清脆的一截枯黄木枝，他低头一看，生锈破损的箭矢正同样望向他。他简直要惊叫出声来，嗓子却似乎被谁掐住了。正要继续奔跑，面前却伸出一条胳膊拦住了他的去路。胳膊上新伤覆着旧伤，大臂隆起，强大的力量让他无法挣脱。  
  
“弱小，无知，这个样子你永远无法打败我成为努恩，更不会有女子看上你这样的弱者。连弓箭都握不好的你甚至无法被称为提亚，还不如直接作为女儿降生在这个世上。”

否定与鄙夷的恶臭直扑鼻端，他忍不住地干呕起来，双脚瞬间失却了平衡，栽到无边无际的沙漠之间。 

沙丘滚动，他在下陷。 

绝望没有尽头。   
  
机工士从噩梦中猛醒过来，眼皮沉重，心跳仿佛擂鼓。他竭尽全身力气抬起双臂，一手揪住额前的长发拽到脑顶，一手从枕头底下掏出伴他多年的金属火枪抱在怀里。

07  
  
不知原因为何，机工士突然紧锁房门拒不见客，战场不打，饭点也不见他出来，放在门口的食物也理所应当得被放到凉透也无人问津，就这么一直搁到了隔天入夜。

白魔法师操碎了心，踩着小高跟鞋在机工房间门口来回转圈，咔哒咔哒的声响传遍房屋让其他人也跟着坐立不安起来。谁都不知道机工出了什么事，只有忍者爬到他窗口侦查时曾看到他裹在被单里的身影，想细看时机工已经发现了他的存在爬起来拉上了窗帘。  
  
回来后忍者如实汇报：“他当时脸色不太好，怕是遇到什么不好的事了。”  
  
不好的事，他能遇到什么不好的事呢？大家左想右想找不到答案，只好把求助的眼神投向第一天加入部队就和机工闹不愉快的暗黑骑士身上。暗骑别开视线不说话，他心里多少有些自责，怕会不会是自己的惩罚让不谙世事的青年遭受到了心理打击，可真相实在是讲不出口，他只好选择沉默不语。  
  
“再这样下去被饿出毛病怎么办！”怎么敲门也没人回应让白魔彻底抓狂，也顾不得平日精心维护的淑女形象拿起长杖就要往门上砸石头，唯恐天下不乱的学者也蹦跶到她身边，跃跃欲试地抽出字典蓄力魔炎法准备和白魔一起破门而入。  
  
这样下去怕不是房子都得被这两个小丫头给拆了。

暗骑再也坐不住，他站起身匆忙冲到两位气势汹汹的小姑娘身边，一手按住一个脑袋安抚起来：“不需要你们动手，我来吧，我有办法。”当然，有办法是骗人的，这只是暗骑的缓兵之计。他劝白魔和学者放下武器，又忽悠其他看热闹的群众不要偷看偷听，端起重新准备好的餐盘，皱着眉揉了揉太阳穴。  
  
所有人都以为沉默寡言的暗黑骑士要轻声敲门，放柔嗓音，晓之以情动之以理劝机工打开门。谁知暗黑骑士抬腿就是一脚正中门锁，暴力程度完全不输白魔傲人的崩石。年久失修的门框哪禁得住这一脚踹，木架子立刻扭曲变形，伴随着一声刺耳的吱扭响机工的房间终于敞开了条缝。  
  
“好了，我一个人进去，谁都不许跟来。”暗骑转身，瞪了眼想要扑上来的部队成员们并严肃郑重地交代：“离这里越远越好，要是被发现休怪我血溅伺候。”  
  
不得不说，暗黑骑士皱眉瞪眼的模样确实有些唬人，没人提出异议，连想都不敢想。  
  
08  
  
推开门的瞬间黑暗立刻倾泻而出，明明已经入夜机工士的房间里却连一根蜡烛都没有点，窗帘闭合月光也被拒之门外，整个房间如同浸泡在漆黑的墨水中一般沉沦。暗黑骑士下意识想关上门，却想起门锁已经被他暴力拆卸无法使用，他不得不放下食物，摸着黑凭手感随便抓了样家具堵在门口，这才让房间重新恢复了私密。  
  
所幸敖龙族的夜视能力还算不坏，他睁大眼睛摸索到油灯，这才让屋里亮起了微弱的萌黄火光。灯亮起的瞬间房间中传来布料摩擦的窸窣声，他转身，看到床铺与墙壁相接的角落处堆着一个不自然鼓起的布，高低大小与机工的身材相符，暗黑骑士想也没想就伸手把那块布扯了下来。  
  
他没能顺利完成，包裹其中的机工士从内用力拽着床单的边角，暗骑费了半天劲也只让他露出了脸和半截胸膛。他眼眶泛红，视线扑朔迷离，总是用发胶固定的前发彻底松散下来将他的额头遮得严严实实，露在外面的前胸一丝不挂。当然暗黑骑士对他裸体与否兴趣不大，他的任务只是喂食和确认健康，于是他一手抓着盛有食物的汤勺另一手粗暴地捏住机工士的脸颊，硬生生将他紧闭的双唇撬开了条缝。  
  
勺子送到唇边机工也不乐意动动嘴，他不得不直接将汤勺塞进了嘴里，愣是把喂饭搞得跟虐待一样。“给我吃下去，不许挑食。”  
  
“我不！”机工拼死抵抗，紧闭牙关将金属餐具隔离在口腔之外：“我最讨厌羊奶麦粥了！一股羊膻味！”  
  
“你错过了晚饭，现在只有这玩意没得挑。”  
  
“而且为什么是你来喂！”  
  
“别人哪按得住你，没得挑。”  
  
暗黑骑士加大手劲，机工士可怜的脸颊已经开始扭曲，整个下颚都疼痛难忍。牙口的力量怎么敌得过暗骑肌肉发达的上肢，他不得不撒开攥在手里的床单上手抵抗，看还是拗不过他只得把脚也加入搏斗行列，抬脚踢开床单笔直踹在了暗骑的胸口上。  
  
然而他不仅低估了暗骑的手劲也高估了自己的身体状况，一整天滴米未入的他早已没有多余的力气抵抗，脚掌不仅没有将对方踹走，反而让自己落入敌手，脚心被牢牢握在暗骑手中怎么也出不来。暗黑骑士腾手抓住脚踝，毫不客气地将机工士从墙角拉了出来，不出所料的全身赤裸，胴体一览无遗，甚至连内裤都没有穿，以至于最隐私的下身也暴露在了外人面前。  
  
“我以为你躲在屋里是受刺激了，没想到竟是为了这种事。”暗骑发出嘲弄地哼声，一双眼睛紧盯机工士的股间，那部位可跟他的主人萎靡的状态不同，一柱擎天精神十足。  
  
听到这番话机工士的脸腾地就红了，他匆忙想用手遮住下体却为时已晚，慌乱只能让他在暗黑骑士面前出尽洋相。“不是的，你听我解释！”他放弃了用手遮羞，开始手忙脚乱地解释事情原委：“那个，猫魅族，是有发情期的，我只是碰巧遇到了而已！”  
  
见多识广的暗骑白了他一眼：“据我所知男性猫魅族只有受到异性影响才会进入发情期，我们部队可没有发情的猫魅姑娘。”  
  
向来嘴硬的机工士此刻竟服了软，他没有反驳而是低下头，橘棕色的头发垂下遮住他的眼睛，眼睑低垂，看不清他的脸部表情，显得无助而可怜。发情果然会影响判断力，性格多强势的猫魅在本能的驱使下都不得不被驯服得老老实实，这副乖巧的姿态令暗骑有些良心不安，本身他独自前来就是为了找骂，没想到机工不仅没和他算账还破天荒地在他面前示了弱，一双闪烁不定的金色眼睛可比平时要惹人怜爱得多。  
  
“我也不知道怎么回事......”他声音轻得几乎不可听闻，只有凑到嘴边才能听真切：“要知道我只在刚成年的时候遇到过一次这种情况，第二次，就是现在......所以也，不清楚该怎么处理......”  
  
“自己试着打一炮？”  
  
机工没说话，撇撇嘴向地面看了看，暗骑顺着视线望去，瞧见了被随意丢弃在地板上的纸巾团。也是，发情期这种特殊情况怎么会如此轻易便得到解决，他抬手揉了揉太阳穴，刮空脑子想办法：“那你记不记得自己是为何受到的影响？”  
  
“就是从昨天早上，你知道，就是那件事！”不悦的记忆让机工士气得咬牙切齿，他眼睛瞪得滚圆，，眼眶里含着的一汪泪都挡不住怒火。他脸红得一塌糊涂，又羞又气，连呼吸都变得沉重起来，隔着老远都能感受到从他皮肤表面传出的热度。“那之后不知道为什么就变成现在这样了......都怪你，都是你这混蛋的错！”  
  
在机工士眉眼低垂，咬紧嘴唇，握紧拳头就要揍人的那一刻，暗黑骑士确信听见自己脑子里的什么感知区域像是觅到了花粉的蜂群，嗡得一下骚动起来，沿着机工士的怒气一路探寻。他一开始只是接住了他恼羞成怒袭来的拳头，在第二下拳头砸下来前扶住了他的手腕。

这是最原始的欲望，是根植在每个人血液中的本能，就像没人能拒绝新鲜出炉的曲奇一样，没有人不会想要去疼惜眼前的人，就算他光用眼神就能杀了你。暗黑骑士下意识得伸长胳膊，臂弯搂着机工的脊背，轻缓摩擦的手指间全是温柔的味道，竟让前一秒还怒发冲冠的机工立刻柔软了下来。  
  
“既然你说是我的错，那你想让我怎么做。”暗黑骑士凑在他耳边，嘴唇几乎要吻到他的耳廓。  
  
拥抱让慌乱的猫魅族更加凌乱不堪，他几次想推开暗骑的臂弯却屡试屡败，到处乱挥的胳膊垂了下来，僵硬的腰板逐渐融化，不由自主地嵌进怀中，难以逃离。他能做到的只是发出单薄地推拒声：“你、你给我撒手！不然我要咬人了！”  
  
暗骑这张脸此刻除了眼睛比平时还红，呼吸也略显粗重之外其他都和平时没什么两样，不如说态度比平常还要更加严肃：“毕竟现在的状况是我一手造成，如果你愿意我可以帮你度过这段时期。”  
  
机工的脑子此刻已经不太好使，根本无法思考暗骑言语里的含义。他双眼眯起，布满怒气视线仿佛掺进了水：“既然有办法就赶紧说，不要到处摸来摸去的，给我快点！”  
  
得到许可后暗黑骑士往上蹭了一蹭，用嘴唇咬了咬对方的锁骨，声音低极了：“等意识清醒后我随时听你责骂。”他此刻连呼吸都沉了下来，前胸紧紧地抵着机工的腰杆。两个人的胸膛和腰际凑在一起的时候暗骑清楚地感觉到自己的下半身已经站起来了。  
  
被压在身下时机工士察觉到若隐若现的异样，不谙世事的他对性事一无所知，为数不多的知识全来自于兄弟间的黄色笑话。他睁开眼，表情严肃认真，那是沉沦前最后的挣扎：“我是男人，在下面要怎么才能解决？”  
  
不苟言笑的暗黑骑士此刻竟笑出了声，他哂笑着将膝盖抵在了机工士的下体前：“是谁告诉你必须在上面才能爽到的？”

暗骑也搞不清楚自己到底为何会对机工士产生兴趣，他不愿示弱不愿变通，性格如顽童般调皮聒噪，情绪变化极快，阴晴不定，毫无温婉与内涵可言。那位驰骋战场叱咤风云的机工士此刻连视线都不能定焦，他一手遮住眼睛，另一手则紧扯着暗骑的衣角，仿佛手里这片轻薄的布片便是他所能依靠的全部。  
  
最开始暗骑只是小心地将润过唾液的手指向穴口里探进两个指节，但他很快便发现发情期的猫魅族似乎不需要过多准备。尽管身为男性，机工的后穴和他的毒舌不同，早早已经开始乖巧得迎合他的手指不断扩张。柔软紧致的穴口贪婪地吞食着他的手指，没多久便已经吞进了整整三根手指头。早已失去言语余裕的机工嘴巴大张，呻吟从中溢出，他的身体正在随着手指的侵犯而癫狂。  
  
为了更方便进入，暗骑将已瘫倒在床铺上的机工士拉进了怀里，手臂固定住他的后背，让他能坐在他怀里。“如果觉得疼，你可以咬我的肩膀。”他已经将手指抽了出来，细密的亲吻落在他的脖颈，在对方发出嘶嘶低吟的同时将早已迫不及待的性器顶了进去。  
  
巨大异物的入侵让机工大脑一阵晕眩，他头皮发麻，浑身都在颤抖，手指抓着暗骑的肩膀，露出指甲径直陷入了肉里，暗骑知道机工一定疼的厉害。猫魅族娇小的体格本就与敖龙族有着天壤之别，暗骑知道他的分身已经超出了机工所能承受的范围，但被穴口绞住的欲望哪能说没就没，从他将机工压在身下的时刻起便已沦为本能的奴隶，此刻除了继续侵犯他再也无暇顾及其他。  
  
为了安抚周身都在发颤的猫魅族，暗骑一只手覆在他的后颈上，指肚细腻地抚摸。如果有什么东西能让他分心就好了。暗骑迫使自己的意识从甜腻的性爱中保持清醒，他想起猫魅族都极度热爱一种名为猫薄荷的植物，据说那东西对他们的效果几乎可以致幻，达到令人痴迷得欲仙欲死般的快感。暗骑一只手安抚地轻拍机工紧绷的后背，另一只手则到处摸索，果然轻而易举得从床边不远的小抽屉里找到一个精美的玻璃盒子，里面躺着的自然是被机工视为珍宝的新鲜猫薄荷。  
  
出于好奇，暗骑拿起一片绿叶放在了鼻子下面，味道与一般薄荷相同，难道是味道？他刚把叶片贴到唇边，一阵柔软的触感猛地袭上他的嘴唇。唇瓣交叠还远远不够，湿热的舌头强硬地钻入他的口中，顿时，身体内外到处都充满了机工的味道，仿佛五感都被夺去而不再属于自己。而意外接吻的制造者的心思却不在唇齿交合上，机工飞快得挪开嘴，随着嘴唇被一同衔走的还有暗骑正准备品尝的猫薄荷。  
  
“这是、我的东西。”明明下面的穴口还在贪婪地吞食对方，内壁也顺从地贴合，肉壁嵌合得密不可分，然而机工居然能在这种情况下恶狠狠地呲牙，两颗尖牙外露，仿佛下一秒就会咬破暗骑的喉咙。  
  
无法被驯服的野兽只会令他更富有魅力，未知的危险是最美味的催情剂。暗骑舔了舔被咬破的嘴唇，感觉深陷对方体内的性器变得更加雄伟起来。  
  
只要低头两人便都能瞧见他们缠绵交合的躯体，暗骑坚硬如铁的欲望将穴口撑开到极限，巨物上血管膨胀，每次摩擦都会从内里带出透明的粘液。他扶着对方的腰杆，手掌反复抚摸尾巴与背脊相连的尾椎骨，舒适的摩擦让机工的喉咙发出呼噜呼噜的响声，疼痛也缩减了几份。待机工适应了身体被破开的感觉，暗骑终于可以放心地操弄他的后穴。分身缓慢抽出来一点再用力向深处开阔，昂首的前端不断破开未经开发过的内壁，甬道在他横行无忌的动作下发出黏润的悲鸣。  
  
暗黑骑士十分清楚性爱对于机工而言还是崭新的领域，他绝不想给他的初体验留下不好的记忆。在此之前他已经有过多次经验，但从未哪次和现在这般耐心而隐忍。分身被包裹的触感刺激得让他头脑发晕，喷涌的情爱快感妙不可言，但他依旧缓慢地控制着节奏以避免让怀里的人感到痛苦。  
  
猫薄荷的奇效让年轻的猫魅族兴致满满，他眼睛眯起，暗骑缓慢的侵入让他全身的细胞都飘了起来，他甚至开始无意识地主动向下迎合。最初的疼痛早就被快感取代，他现在唯一想得到的就是身体的愉悦，肉体的快乐，那强烈的欲望让他对暗骑温吞的动作感到厌倦，竟不满地咂起舌。

“太、太慢了！”机工抬起头，他的声音仿佛潮湿雨季的午后，黏润而湿热。也不知道哪来的力气，双臂一挣暗骑就被他推倒平躺在了床上。而他则跨坐在他身上，膝盖跪在床上支撑着身体，居高临山地看着身下男人的脸，液体从两人交合的蜜口溢出，浑浊液体粘在大腿内侧的画面情色而诱人。性器与肠道形成一条垂直线，这让抽插变得更加轻松，机工抬起臀部，再用力向下压去，主动的探索让后穴变得更加贪吃，已经可以完全将暗骑的性器吞进口中。  
  
从上方俯瞰的猫魅青年如居高临上的君王，他俯身下倾，两人的胸膛紧密贴合，暗黑骑士躺在下面如同一名战败而归的罪人。淫靡的王者探到罪人面前，苍金色的瞳孔如同世间至宝，只是一个挑衅的眼神便已经足够成为犯罪的契机，野兽的利齿刺破了他的皮肤，淙淙流淌的血液与犹如毒液的命令一同传至暗黑骑士的耳蜗。  
  
“快点，再快点，快点帮我把这个解决掉。”  
  
除了领旨奉命，暗黑骑士已别无选择。  
  
09  
  
再次睁眼时已经是隔天清晨。趴在床上的机工士睡眼惺忪，浑身酸疼，腰部以下完全没了知觉，只有屁股后面的蕾口涨涨得痛。他眨了眨眼，睡眠不足让记忆变得暧昧模糊，他正皱着眉头努力回想前夜的经历时胳膊肘不小心撞到什么。触感柔软并带着人体特有的温度，他怔了一瞬，一转头便看到了在身边呼呼大睡的暗黑骑士。  
  
机工望着他酣睡的侧脸，下一秒就抬起手一巴掌甩了上去。  
  
痛击让暗骑不情不愿地睁开眼，他打了个哈欠，抬头时发现冰冷的金属枪管正顶在他额头上。机工气得眼睛都在喷火，他坐在床边，右手大拇指扣在扳机上，子弹随时都会射出来打穿暗骑的脑袋。“你、你怎么会睡在我床上！”他气得浑身发抖，嗓音也比平时更加尖细。  
  
面对漆黑的枪管暗骑连眉头都没皱一下，他平静地盘腿坐在床上，说话时笔直注视着机工的眼睛：“昨天那个情况就算我想回去也回不去了啊。”  
  
“昨天？情况？”机工士歪头，他大概是真失忆了，毕竟在暗骑的操弄下交代了那么多次，如果不是精疲力竭到昏厥过去他的后穴怕是要绞着暗骑的性器直到天明。脑子如同浆糊一样什么也想不起来，正当机工摇头晃脑保持清醒时有液体顺着他后穴的褶皱淌了出来，身体深处清晰的酥软让他瞬间软了腰，后脑勺向着地面摔去，暗骑见状弹起身就扑了上去，及时把失衡倒地的机工揽进了怀里。  
  
机工还没弄清身体为何不听使唤，暗骑的手就已经放在他一丝不挂的屁股上。“昨晚睡得太匆忙，没来得及清理，这样放着不管会很难受的。”他边不紧不慢地解释边将手指探到红涨的蕾口处。前夜的纵欲让机工士的后穴依旧保持着柔软，手指的侵入显得顺畅自如，甚至不需要特意扩张就已经可以吞进两根指头。  
  
“什、什么？”  
  
下身被撑开让机工羞耻到无法思考，握枪的手抖个不停，突如其来的快感让他差点把火枪丢在地上。他想靠威胁逼暗骑住手，然而身体又不争气得毫无力气，他横下心扣动扳机，砰的一声枪响正中暗黑骑士身后的墙壁，再偏一厘米就能射穿他的脑袋。  
  
可惜暗骑没有退缩，他直视着他的眼睛，话语极其平静：“不要乱动。”  
  
肠道被扩开的快感逼得机工再无余力去顾及他的火枪，那把枪明明在他手里，却再无力气把它抬起来。几番努力后沉重的金属武器还是掉在了地上，可疑的液体从穴口流出沿着大腿一路下滑染脏了床铺，机工又羞又气，但他却只有倒在暗骑怀里动动嘴皮子的份。  
  
“啊......别......你、你到底要干什么！”  
  
“清理。”暗骑表面云淡风轻，两根手指却已经把机工士最隐蔽的内部摸得一清二楚，挑得他娇喘连连。“精液都留在里面了，要弄出来才行。”  
  
“什么？留、留在里面了？别、你给我住手啊！”  
  
“不行。”  
  
“那、那我自己弄！”  
  
“你会吗?”  
  
暗骑扬起眉毛，他不再多回应而是将注意力集中在机工的屁股上。藏在后穴深处的粘液顺着他撑开的出口缓慢涌出，粘在穴口周围微微泛红的褶皱上又湿又滑。机工低头将脑袋抵在他胸口上，上牙紧咬嘴唇。或许是终于睡醒了，又或许是暗骑手指的抽插唤醒了记忆，他已经完全想起昨晚自己是怎样跨坐在对方身上主动索取、动腰，也想起了自己是怎样被压在床上接受、吞噬着另一个男人的性器。从肠道涌出的液体更是确凿无疑证据，就算想要否定他的身体也已经被别人烙下了印记，再也无法抹出。  
  
尽管只是清理，后穴被手指抽入而产生的快感依旧不容小觑。深入后穴的扩张让他低喘连连，暗骑的手指仿佛一道开关，指肚每顶弄一下就会有细微的电流从他的后穴开始向小腹与阴茎乱窜，强烈的刺激让勃起的欲望胀痛难耐。机工终于还是输给了本能，一手捂住捂住嘴一手握住挺立的分身配合着暗骑的抽插来回套弄，没多久便得到了解放，乳白色的粘液全部黏在暗骑坚实的小腹上。  
  
暗骑对机工的行为毫不在意，他此时仿佛无欲无求的僧侣，只是如所说那样进行着工作，直到肠道里的精液彻底流净。“行了，这样就没问题了。”手指从后穴抽离后他平静地擦了擦手，顺带擦掉了粘在身上的精液：“你今天还是好好休息，食物我会拿进来给你的，千万不要瞎闹腾。”  
  
没回应，暗骑抬手放在了机工的额头前，橘色的前发顺着他宽大指缝泄出。手掌沿着脑骨的外部轮廓向后移动，带起机工士散落的头发一起定在了头顶，露出他光洁的脑门。暗骑就这样安静地望着他，，过了大约一分钟后才松开手，手掌离开的瞬间头发重新散落下来，将机工金色的眼睛盖得严严实实。  
  
“如果你有力气的话可以去洗漱清理下。”说话间暗黑骑士已经从床上站了起来，弯着腰在地面的狼藉中寻找自己的衣服。“尤其是头发最好稍微整理整理，我觉得你露出前额的样子比较好。”

机工士本来有一千一万个理由可以摆出来和暗骑好好算算账，然而那些谩骂全都堵在了喉口，如同一块干巴巴的海绵吐不出来咽不下去。机工委屈地吸吸鼻子，撅起嘴，抓住枕头盖在脸上直到暗骑开门准备离开都没有再搭理他。然而，遗漏在外的通红耳廓却早已出卖了自己的主人。  
  
说来不可思议，听到暗骑的声音时他的心脏竟没由来地疯狂跳动起来。  



	2. Chapter 2

10  
这么一折腾，机工的身体状况直接跌到了最低谷。心灵打击加上腰酸背痛害得他接连三天都裹在被窝里不挪窝，别说出门活动，就连下床都难于登天。没人知道暗骑在机工房间过夜那晚发生了什么，就算逼问两人也默契地沉默不语，气急败坏的白魔法师握着法杖就往暗骑脸上砸石头，边砸边嚷：“我是让你进去帮他打起精神的可没让你把他弄得更没精神！”暗黑骑士无言以对，低头坐在地上任凭石块怼脸，落在面前的碎石已经堆成小山，远看仿佛一座石冢。  
值得庆幸的是机工士并不拒绝进食，这才让暗骑免于惨死在崩石之下。只要不是暗骑端来的食物机工都会乖乖吃干净，不仅不挑食，甚至会耷拉下尾巴任人揉耳朵。不过，如果敲门的是暗骑，那迎接他的就只有闭门羹与隔着门都能听清的嘶吼。  
暗黑骑士没那么不识趣，毕竟发生了那些事，不被讨厌才更奇怪。出于关心，他时常趁着机工开门与别人交谈时窥探屋内，欣慰地发现机工的脸色已经恢复红润，橘红毛发也油光锃亮，部队成员轮流嘘寒问暖，看上去无需他再去担忧。  
出于好心，暗骑决定不再涉足机工的生活，让他能尽快忘记不快的回忆。然而，就在他刚许下誓言的隔日，也就是机工踹开房门结束闭关的那一天起，暗黑骑士的日子竟发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
机工士离开被窝后干的第一件事，就是从房间里搬出大包小包。最初，大家以为他准备离家出走，正要上去劝阻他竟一个转头钻进隔壁暗骑的房间，稀里哗啦把杂物扔满了地板。他仰起头，笔直望向满面狐疑的暗骑，双手叉腰，语气不容反驳：“你的房间采光比较好 ，我要在这里晒太阳！”  
晒太阳？  
暗骑瞟了眼地上的行李，除了唯一说得过去的巨大软垫外都是些与晒太阳无关的杂物。什么漫画书，备用弹匣，各色玻璃珠，烟花，鱼食，养着烛光鱼的小型鱼缸，自娱自乐的翻花绳......五花八门铺满一地。而机工士本人正趴在满地狼藉中间的软垫子上伸着懒腰，蓬松的橘色尾巴自然竖起，尾端的雪白毛尖翘在空气中徐缓摇摆。午前的阳光穿透玻璃洒满房间，机工打了个哈欠，在垫子上窝成一个不规则的半圆，他小巧的身子正好浸润在金粉一样的阳光下，慵懒而舒适。  
也不知机工到底是在沉睡还是闭目养神，他眼睑低垂，呼吸平稳，蜷缩在一起的脊背缓慢舒展开来，露出乖巧贴在胸前的双手，一缕叛逆的头发挣脱发胶的束缚垂在额头前，长直鼻尖的发尖随着鼻息起伏不定。这异常安逸的景象统统落入暗黑骑士眼中，看得他心神不宁。一定是因为日光明媚室温宜人，金黄的光晕才能制造出不切实际的幻想，让他短暂遗忘了机工士颚骨上尖利的兽齿，忘掉了机工士手指前锋锐的弯爪。暗黑骑士吞了吞口水，理智最终败在了诱惑脚下，他伸出手，指肚轻捷地摩挲机工耳廓上的绒毛。  
手指的触碰惊扰到了睡眠中的机工，他呷呷嘴，耳朵迅捷地抖了几下。暗骑本以为从梦中醒来的机工会露出利齿狠咬他的虎口，就如以往那样直到滴血才松口。他已经做好了挨下皮肉之苦的准备，没料到机工并未睁开双眼，只是轻微转了转眼珠，眼皮都没抬起。他将脸贴到暗骑手边，鼻子凑上去一抽一抽地嗅闻，暗骑也不敢抽手，只得将手掌悬在半空中任他闻个够。  
大概又过了几秒，机工的耳朵向后下压，几乎要与头发贴合。暗骑知道这个动作，如果他没看错的话，那是希望别人轻抚额头按揉耳根的信号。暗骑平常哪遇到过这种待遇，他倒不怕挨咬，迟疑不决不肯下手只是怕伤害到机工的心情，毕竟没人想让自己讨厌的人摸头。  
暗骑慎密的思考很快便耗空了机工士的耐心，他不再一昧等待，而是抬起头将细软的发丝送到了对方手心中。他仿佛一只乖巧亲人并毫无防备的幼猫，用额发与耳根反复摩蹭暗骑手心，喉结微颤，传出满足的咕噜声。受宠若惊的暗骑乱了分寸，他再也无法顾及其他，顺应着机工头颅的动作摊平掌心，沉溺于柔软发丝与绒毛的双重享受中不可自拔。  
希望他清醒后不要想起这件事。暗黑骑士心想，生怕好不容易恢复精神的机工再次抑郁。他低头，看到熟睡的机工士歪着头，正贴在他手心里做着美梦。掌心中的柔和温润穿透皮肤触及心灵，他望着他恬静的睡眼，嘴角不禁上翘，笑靥油然而生。  
掌心与额发频频相触时，暗黑骑士切实感受到自己人生中某个阳光明媚的午前时光就这样一去不复返地溜走了。  
11  
结果机工士还是醒了。他睁开眼，暗黑骑士的脸庞立刻充满视线。他低头俯瞰，眉眼弯曲，上扬的嘴角绷得脸庞发紧，由于低垂的头颅遮住了大部分阳光，这让他的脸笼罩在一片阴影中。从下至上望去时明暗交界线在五官间扭曲，暗骑此刻这张脸宛如黑灯瞎火时往脸上打光般效果拔群。  
从昏睡中醒来的机工士打了个寒噤，本能让他汗毛竖起，尖爪外露，抬手就往暗骑脸上挠。  
惨遭袭击的暗骑摸了摸脸上的血印子，向机工的爪子投去质疑的视线：“我说，你是不是该剪剪指甲了。”  
机工士后背弓起，话语中透着杀气：“让我剪指甲？门都没有。”  
暗黑骑士没再反驳，他叹了口气，摇摇头起身走出房间。机工正乐得开心独占整个屋子时房门重新打开，暗骑重新出现在门口，与刚才不同的是，他手里多了个小巧的金属器械。他不紧不慢地走到机工身边，伸手握住他的手腕，臂弯卡在胸前，将他整个人扣进怀里。平日手持巨剑战斗让暗骑的臂力超群，单手束缚一个体格力量都不如自己的机工士根本不费吹灰之力。他牢牢箍住机工的手腕让他无法动弹，另一手举起指甲剪，慎重地将金属刀刃对准他过长的指甲。  
小刀般锋利的指甲落了一地，暗骑将机工的手拽到眼前，仔细确认不会造成更多伤害后满意地点头，这才松手放他自由。没想到，他前脚撒开手，后脚就被机工拽住了胳膊，四颗锐齿扎进虎口，疼得他倒抽冷气。  
12  
重归战场那天，机工破天荒地提出与暗骑组队。发出邀请时机工眉头紧皱， 尾巴不安分地扫动，嘴都撇到了天上。“听说，冲高地用火焰喷射器时有个黑盾护着能减少受到的伤害。”他说，鼓起的脸憋得通红，伸向暗骑的手不住颤抖。  
暗骑默默地握住他的手掌，平静地说：“别忘了先电击枪。”  
“这我当然知道！”机工耳朵腾地立了起来：“死在我电击枪下的孤魂多得怕是能绕艾欧泽亚三圈，不需要你指点！”  
嘴硬归嘴硬，有暗骑冲在前面带路着实令人安心。机工跟在暗骑身后一路小跑，看到跳斩下踢便紧跟着打一发伏击，枪枪毙命乐此不疲。不知是有心为之还是如何，他从不给敌人致命一击，总是砍到残血然后交给机工补刀，与最初丢了一个人头就当面对质的小心眼形象相差甚远。遇到大队人马两人转头就疾跑，暗骑对尘封秘岩了如指掌，哪里适合绕后哪里适合跑路都了然于心，两人一前一后默契异常。看机工打得起劲暗骑心情也不错，闲下来休息时还会拍拍机工的脑袋，或者用布满鳞片的尾巴尖轻触猫尾巴尖的白毛。机工表面龇牙咧嘴倒也不还手，充其量抬起尾巴甩开暗骑的尾巴。被甩开尾巴的暗骑不满地斜眼看他，机工则顽皮地做了个鬼脸，毛茸茸的长尾巴在身后左摇右摆一会，丝毫没有反感的样子。  
冲高地时暗骑如承诺的那样给机工身上套了至黑之夜，笼在紫红保护罩里的机工士笑得狂妄猖獗，举着烧热的枪管往敌军里冲，电击枪精准地落在人群正中央。可惜他还是太冲动，队友完全跟不上他的步伐，就算有黑盾保护也扛不住对面几队人打，暗骑看形势不好急忙跳斩到人群里踢开距机工最近的敌人，一手挥剑御敌一手捞起机工的屁股，小巧的机工士被他严严实实护在胸前。  
被人保护的感觉说不出是什么滋味，像是浸泡在液体里，浮浮沉沉。枪剑相交时发出雨点一般的清脆声响，机工用尽了力气也只是让自己能在暴雨中站起来。他无法阻止战事的发展，就像无法阻止一场豪雨从天而降。而暗骑就如同雨幕中唯一的庇护所，他能做的只是稍适喘息后重整旗鼓，他攀住暗骑的脖子，野火上弹，举枪击穿敌人的身体。  
望了眼倒地的敌人，暗骑吹了个口哨，表情平淡得完全不像正在枪林弹雨中求生存。“好枪。”他说。  
“你以为我是谁。”机工甩了他一个白眼：“战场闻风丧胆的独行侠机工是瞎说的吗？”  
暗骑抬脚踹开扑上来的敌人，抱着机工的手腕不由得收紧了些：“不过还是小心点比较好。”  
“你就尽管往前跑就好！”机工将枪管搭在暗骑肩上降低跑动时的颠簸频率，自己则缩在对方怀里只露出来一双眼睛瞄准，活脱脱将暗骑当做了移动的炮台。“对你就这么跑就行，别跳别急转弯，跑太快了脱离射程了你慢点！”  
絮絮叨叨的话语吵得暗骑耳根子发疼，他本想抱怨，转脸看到机工飞扬跋扈的笑容时怒气竟已消去了一大半。  
注意到视线的机工斜过眼，金色的眸子闪着光：“怎么，你有什么要说的吗？”  
暗骑想了想，回答道：“没事，只是觉得你人真的挺不错。”  
机工士疑惑不解，暗骑微微一笑，脚速加快拉开与追击敌人之间的距离。互相攀援的两人就这样奔驰于战场广袤的荒野上，谁也没有松开手。  
13  
生活回归平静的速度比想象中还快，确认过机工士身体健康精神良好后部队成员便不再过度关照，这让机工得以重新过回打打战场睡睡懒觉的惬意日子。他和暗骑两人相处也算和谐，看上去已经完全不再介意与暗骑之间的肉体联系，天天霸占着他屋里的地板翘着二郎腿晒太阳。除了打瞌睡和看漫画外，最近他还迷上了打听与艾欧泽亚隔海相望的异国他乡，也就是暗黑骑士诞生并成长的奥萨德次大陆边境的广阔大草原，太阳神草原。  
他问得格外详细，暗骑也耐着性子一一回答。他告诉他太阳神草原一望无际的绿野与无限蔓延的地平线，藏匿于杂草间的虫鸣，嗡鸣的蜜蜂，大块翡翠般的湖水，牧民居住的毡帐和它白如雪顶的屋檐，草丛中碎碎的咀嚼声，牛羊群移动时席卷而来的热浪，冰冷的草叶上面晶莹的露水。他说，夜幕降临时牧民总会支起篝火，火星与烟雾中带着油脂烤熟焦香的与乳制品的芳醇，那便是催促远行牧人回家的号响。  
说这些话时暗骑的视线中总是透出若隐若现的思念、乡愁与浓烈的爱意。机工望着他的红色双眸，想象着他的童年往事，奔驰的骏马，年轻健壮的敖龙青年，描绘中的美丽草原竟活灵活现地映在了眼前。  
众多故事中，机工士最为感兴趣的还是如繁星般遍布整片草原的部落。暗黑骑士说，现在太阳神草原上可追根溯源的部落大约有五十一个，但除了这些部落之外，也有部分敖龙人民因为战乱而离开故乡外出流浪，不少人为了追求安身之处向西而来，因此存在未知部落的几率很高。  
“那你呢？”机工士嘴里叼着片猫薄荷，摇着尾巴专心听故事：“你来自哪个部落？”  
暗骑顿了顿：“我没有所属部落，从古至今，我们一直持续着逐水草而居的游牧生活。然而，围绕有限的水草丰满地带所进行的部落之间斗争不断，很多部落都在诞生、消亡、离合聚散中反反覆覆。我曾经的部落，也是其中一份子。”  
“部落消失后族人要怎么办？”机工士坐起身，继续追问：“难道要各自成家立业？还是寄人篱下？或者流离失所？”  
“都有，也有胸怀雄心壮志的年轻敖龙族会试图复兴部落，那些人会被部落视作英雄，忠心耿耿的敖龙战士一定会等待着他们的英雄凯旋归来。”  
“那你呢？”不知从何时起机工士已经端坐在了暗骑面前，双目圆睁炯炯有神，颇有不撞南墙不回头的架势。“你是哪边的？”  
沉默如浓雾般扩散、渗透，直至覆盖整个房间。暗骑闭上眼，他依稀记得当年站在众人之间授勋的场景。鲜花、掌声与美酒如同雨点从天而降，金黄色的光芒铺满草地。敖龙少女如花朵般艳丽，战歌永久不熄。他手持兽骨磨成的匕首站在高处向下俯瞰，那是光明的世界，那是金黄的开端，那是充满荣耀、赞美与祝福的未来。他曾以为这颜色永不褪去，他曾以为自己可以领导族人打败任何敌人，却依旧输在了现实的刀刃下。  
睁开眼，机工金色的眼瞳晃得他无法直视。他别开脸，声音轻得仿佛在喃喃自语：“我哪边都不是。”  
机工竖起耳朵，凑到他嘴边：“你说什么？”  
暗骑伸开手掌按住机工逐渐贴近的脸，怏怏地回答“我说，只是个不愿被部落族群束缚渴望自由的离群之人而已，不是什么特殊的人。”  
“是吗？我倒觉得你属于很适合族群生活的类型啊。”机工坐回原位，俏皮地盘起腿：“你看，你打战场满腹谋略，剑术过人，体力超群，平常也遵纪守法。而且，虽然不愿意承认，也蛮会照顾人的。别说是一般部族成员，要我看，当族长估计也不在话下。”  
暗骑对此嗤之以鼻：“我自己可不这么觉得。”  
听他干干脆脆否认了自己的分析，机工的火气立刻冒了起来，他从软垫上跳起来，耳朵尖的绒毛都竖了起来：“你这人怎么这么不知好歹本大爷可是在夸你！”  
与机工相比，暗骑本人要安静得多，尽管他正是这起争端的源头。他的目光沉下去，手指紧紧攥在一起，青筋沿着皮肤不断凸起。机工以为自己要挨拳头，他急忙闭上眼睛咬紧牙关，等待许久后也不见拳头落下，他好奇地眯起眼，看到暗骑的手掌正悬在他面前。  
“总有一天你会知道。”他苦涩地微笑着，如同苦酒正倒灌进咽喉，他的手温柔地抚摸着对方的脸颊，声音也不由得放轻：“很多事并不是和表面看上去一样简单易懂。”  
14  
自打那次不太愉快的交谈之后，暗骑便不愿意再谈论他在大草原时的往事。遇到这个话题他总像一只海底的贝类，紧紧闭着嘴巴不吭一声，不论机工如何嘲弄挑衅也撬不开那张嘴。经过多次失败后机工士决定放弃，他还是一如既往在午前午后阳光最好的时候光顾暗黑骑士的房间并霸道地占领他的地板，但却不再闲谈，只是安静地沉睡或者发呆。  
某天下午，阳光穿过玻璃正好落到房间内的软垫上，机工睡得正熟，不时还翻个身以便均匀受热。大约是被太阳烤得有些出汗，干涸的喉咙让机工从睡梦中醒来。他吐吐舌头，揉着睡眼惺忪的眼睛四处张望，视线把房间扫了一圈也没找到暗黑骑士的身影。  
“真是怪了。”机工挠挠头发，打着哈欠从垫子上站起来。这个点暗骑从不出门，他可不是喜欢晒太阳的人，总是在机工晒太阳睡觉时找个背阴处坐着或看书或打盹。既然找不到帮忙端茶送水的苦力机工只好自食其力，他打开房门，正要穿过客厅往厨房走时猫耳转了弯。从客厅传来的交谈声吸引了机工的注意，虽然很轻，但其中多少混杂着暗骑的声音。他顺着声音缓慢移动，躲在会客厅与走廊的夹缝处，探出眼睛使劲张望。  
暗黑骑士背对着机工士坐在沙发角落，右手手指撑住太阳穴，沉默得如同一尊雕像。他对面坐着两位机工从未见过的陌生人，客人同暗骑一样脸颊上长有墨蓝色的鳞质化皮肤，一对巨角彰显着身份。两人身穿长袍头戴绒帽，衣襟上的花纹陌生而神秘，正是来自东方大陆的图腾。  
这双方对峙的场面可是第一次见，机工鬼鬼祟祟地偷听：“这怎么看都像他故乡的朋友，难道是来讨债的？”可惜对面说话声音实在太小，一双猫耳贴在墙上也无法听详尽。直到谈话中有一人再也按耐不住捶桌而起叫嚣着要求暗骑回归部落完成他作为族长应尽的职责时，机工才终于搞清了他们的目的。  
始终不动声色的暗骑叹了口气，站直时比别人都要高出半头：“我心已决，不论你们怎么说都不会改变。”  
来者明显不愿空手而归：“可是部落需要您。”  
“我们的部落早已覆灭，早已被我亲手葬送，大家都已经被安顿在了其他大部落生活的很是安逸，你们两人也尽快放下执念开始新生活吧。”  
“别忘了您生来就是作为未来的领袖而培养至今，有您在的话其他族人也一定会回心转意，重建部落绝非梦想。离开草原这么久，您也应该很怀念曾经那样的大家族才对吧？”  
暗骑语气坚定，他低下头，视线捏紧对方的咽喉：“我不会回去，不会重建部落，不想与任何人建产生多余的交集，也不想再与任何人成为家人。那都是少年不懂事的一时兴起，我们从决定自立部落时就已是犯下了错误，接下来只是一错再错。醒醒吧，美梦早已破灭。”  
“听明白了的话就请回吧。”  
空气安静得令人窒息，暗黑骑士转过身，与躲在黑暗角落中的机工士四目相对。暗骑略显局促地撇撇嘴，走上前伸出手，想如平常那样抚摸机工的脑袋。向前伸展的手扑了个空，机工在手掌触碰到耳朵前快速向后退了一步。牙齿恶狠狠地紧咬嘴唇，仰头上挑的视线充满冰冷的疏离。暗骑不知道机工为何哭泣，只见那双阳光般金黄的眼睛中水光盈盈。  
暗骑向前一步，机工便向后退两步，距离不断扩大。可惜暗骑的手速依旧赶不上猫魅族的灵敏，他急速退直墙边，手指握住窗户，随时都会转身破窗而出。暗黑骑士缓慢而优雅地靠到他身边，手指落在机工肩膀上，隔着卡其布布料仍然能觉得他的手指干燥而冰凉，指尖擦过皮肤的动作不含有任何隐含意义，却仍能让机工士人几乎要转身逃跑。  
“不要跑，请你听我说。”  
当然，机工最终还是逃走了。  
慌乱中他甚至省略了推窗户的动作，直接迎头撞碎玻璃跳了出去。破碎不规则的玻璃片中映着机工定格的表情，锋利的边缘在日光下闪烁，漂浮在空气中的耀眼光斑被甩在身后，一同被甩在身后的还有暗黑骑士伸出的手与已经不可能实现的未来。  
拉诺西亚海岸线常年酷热如夏，午后的空气干燥而炎热，像是要把人体内每一滴水都榨干，桉树的清香在烈阳和尘土的气味中蒸发消失殆尽。周围过分地寂静，甚至连一声蝉鸣都没有，有的只是机工士全力狂奔时发出的脚步与喘息声。情况匆忙他忘记使用以太传送，而是用脚从海雾村一路跑到了狼狱停船场，到达后也不休息，用手背抹了抹额头上的汗珠便直接报名参加了最近的战场，捧着火枪的手都在颤抖。  
从进队开始他都没有与任何人交谈，指挥讲解战术也不听，开始战斗的倒计时一结束他就疾跑出去把队友们远远甩在身后。他如疯了一样单枪匹马绕到敌人后方，身边没有治疗跟着更没有防护职业保护，孤身只影仿佛回到了一切的起点。就连幸运女神也被机工甩在了远处，准星刚瞄准连扳机都没扣下他的藏身点就被敌人发现。他转身拔腿要跑，却发现退路也被堵死，堵路的好死不死还是战场的仇人。  
个人实力再强群殴也赢不了，机工一边跑一边躲，双方纠缠半天后还是被两面夹击扣住了。老仇人手握长枪，枪尖直指机工的鼻尖，冷笑着环顾四周。“你那个贴心的暗骑相好今天怎么不在？难道要我们把你打到哭喊求饶他才会出来护着你吗？”  
机工啐出一大口血沫子，溅到对方的长枪上：“他不在不是很正常吗，我俩可不是你想的那种关系。”  
话音刚落，锋利的枪刃立刻划破了机工的脸颊。敌方队员如同收到信号一样将机工团团围住，握紧的右拳聚集着全身的力量咚的一声砸在他的胸前。下一秒，他的身躯便发出如打散积木般的清脆声音，同时身体也无法抑制地向后倾倒。  
“你怎么能做随地吐痰这么没文明的事！”对手擦掉枪杆上的血污，低头像看着虫蚁一样盯着对方倒在地面的身躯。五官扭曲咬牙切齿的滑稽样子正中了机工的下怀，就算身上全是伤也不能妨碍他嘻嘻笑出声。  
单方面的虐杀一直持续到战斗结束，就算中途机工因为残血强制传回营地也会被那群仇人拽住围攻。没有黑盾保护的机工士脆弱得不堪一击，他拖着伤痕累累的身体缓慢踱出战场，包裹里的恢复药早已喝完，因为前段时间总有暗骑照看着他竟一时大意忘记了补充药品。狼狱停船场的商铺外熙熙攘攘，他一个伤员哪挤得过别人，试了几次依旧碰不到前台后机工只好举手投降。  
身上又疼又累，血迹润湿了他的衣服，掺血的布料黏在身上格外沉重，机工急切需要个休息的地方。在还没有遇到部队的伙伴前，狼狱停船场基本算是他的老家，而水晶传送点旁边的空桶则是他的床，不柔软不舒适，但好歹是能遮风挡雨。他走到木桶旁，发现桶盖还处在上次自己离开时的倾斜状态，他猫起腰，熟练地钻进桶里，从里面将木盖封死。  
木桶内空间十分拥挤，上下窄中间宽，构造如同圣灵药瓶一样。机工蹲坐在里面，前胸后背紧贴在木壁上，两臂交叉箍住膝盖，除此之外再没有更多活动的余裕。海离这不远，隔着木桶他能清晰地听到狼狱旁海浪的声音。那些海浪一阵一阵地拍打着木栈道总是会让他想起更多的事，比如经过萨纳兰沙漠的风，滚过格里达尼亚森林的雷声，又更像是暗黑骑士悄声说话时的呼吸声。上涌的潮水仿佛低沉的情绪涌入木桶，呛得他喘不过气，一起一伏，一涨一落，而这呼吸声正仿佛藏匿于水底的旋涡，缠住落水者的脚踝使其溺毙。  
机工士说不清自己的心情为何如此烦闷，身体创伤早已是家常便饭，他也是冒险者根本不会因为皮肉之苦就叽叽歪歪。自从早些听到暗骑与曾经同伴的对话后这份苦涩的情感便占据了他的全身，他不知道是哪番话触到了心里的软肉，只是听到暗骑说自己并不需要任何同伴时胸口如扎了根针般揪揪跳疼。  
“明明对所有人都那么温柔，也那么关照我，到头来却说不愿有同伴和朋友，这人怎么这么自相矛盾，搞得我和自作多情一样！”机工举起拳头，拼命敲打自己的膝盖：“家人有什么不好，那可是我想有都没有的东西！为什么这么不懂得珍惜的人却又那么受欢迎，十二神啊，这也太不公平了吧！”  
“你看，我的部落可是把我当垃圾一样抛弃了。他还有族人不远千里从大草原跑来艾欧泽亚接他回去，当着我的面这么奢侈就算了还把人家赶走了。还说嫌人家麻烦，哪里麻烦了，如果有人愿意拥护我做族长我肯定一秒答应！”  
“而且他什么意思，把别人抱床上干了那种事还说不想与人产生交集？这和撩了妹又把别人抛弃的渣滓有什么区别！当、当然啦我肯定没有被撩到！会去他房间也是因为看他总是一个人，怕他寂寞！毕、毕竟我又不是那么无情无义的人，我还是会为我的所作所为负责的！那种人，那种毫无责任心的家伙，就算爽到了我也不可能心动，绝对不可能！”  
“唉我也不是什么传统观念的人，可是吧，抱过后想要想要点特殊关怀不是很正常的想法吗？我都、我都创造那么多机会了怎么还一副事不关己的样子啊那个混蛋！”  
机工士努力过了，渴望家人伙伴但始终孑然一身的机工士几乎是竭尽脑汁想去融入暗黑骑士的生活，可惜他失败了，不仅失败还落荒而逃，丢人到引人发笑。一通牢骚让机工终于把压在喉咙里的怒火排了出来，羡慕，失落两种完全相反的情绪合二为一，如炸弹落入他的心窝。  
愤怒的控诉立刻转为心酸的埋怨，他低下头，将脸深深埋在双臂间，泪水渗透了衣襟，声音里掺杂起些许哽咽：“真是，太不公平了.......这种男人，这种男人还是赶紧从我眼前消失吧......”  
然而暗黑骑士那张脸早已印在了他的灵魂里，鲜明立体，无法忘却。  
哭泣耗尽了最后的力量，伤口还在淌血，钝痛蔓延至全身消磨着机工的精神。他合上眼，靠在木桶内壁昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
黑暗中，头顶突然亮起一片耀眼的光明。刚开始受伤的冒险者还以为是某颗失散的星星坠入了这狭小的木桶内，他抬起脸，待经过眼睛确认后才发现那根本不是一颗星星，而是苍穹被撕裂而漏进来的日光。那光芒在黑暗狭小的木桶上方忽明忽暗闪烁不停，照得桶里洒满光明，仿佛漆黑房间内唯一的烛火般朝着桶内孤独的冒险者发出温柔的问候。  
总觉得这一幕有些眼熟。机工眯起眼睛努力回忆，哭泣让他的视线蒙上了一层薄雾，凑这么近愣是没看清掀开桶盖那人的脸庞。  
他呷呷嘴，稍微歪头：好像，之前因为发情闭门不出时有人也是这样强硬地踹开了紧锁的房门。正如现在这样，义无反顾地撕裂他身边的黑暗，闯入他的生活。  
“喂，不要在这种地方睡觉。赶紧出来，不然我连着桶一起搬走。”从天而来的声音打断了他的思路，正巧眼睛也适应了强光的照射，机工终于看清了对方的面孔。  
黑色的长发，黑色的鳞片，黑色的龙角，黑色的铠甲与佩剑，到底多么冰冷无趣的人才会执着地使用单一的黑色来武装自己。但没人会知道，那身漆黑冰凉的铠甲后究竟藏着一颗多么温柔热烈的心脏，正如那双鲜艳的赤红双眸一样，灼热而真挚。  
他痴迷地向上仰望，竟被这双眼睛所深深吸引。如果，只是如果，能成为这个人的族人、伙伴或者家人该是多幸福的一件事啊。  
哪怕是通过卑劣的手段，也想将他强制留在身边。  
本应转瞬即逝的念头却如随风飘来的蒲公英一样在机工士脑海中扎下根，发起芽，静悄悄攀着他的生命疯狂生长起来。  
15  
左等右等怎么也得不到回应后暗黑骑士无奈地叹了口气，主动向桶里伸手揪住了机工士的后衣领，大臂稍加用力就如同捕捉瑟瑟发抖的小猫一样将机工士整个人从木桶里拎了出来。暗骑的视线打量了一圈机工满目疮痍的身体，从随行的包裹里掏出上级恢复药，用牙齿拔开瓶盖沿着机工的脑顶倒了下来，冰凉的液体侵入伤口，蛰得他浑身发颤。  
“外用可以促进伤口愈合，总之先止血。”说着暗骑又掏出一瓶药，再次将机工从头到尾浇了个透。  
浑身湿透的机工士恢复了理智，他抹掉脸上的药水，瞪着眼没好气地质问：“说，你怎么知道我在这。”  
“这有什么知道不知道的。”暗骑轻描淡写地回答，顺手又从行李中掏出一卷绷带缠在机工淌血的大臂上：“我们相处那么久了你就这么点花花肠子我怎么可能猜不透，你如果真心不想被我找到就该坐船到别的大陆去。”  
机工仍然不依不挠：“相处得久有屁用，别人就从来没有发现过我这个绝密的藏身地，肯定是你跟踪我！”  
暗骑眉毛一挑，反问道：“你说，我和别人一样吗？”  
“是啊你和别人怎么能一样，你就是个脑子里塞满色情废料的变态！”  
“嗯嗯啊啊爽得不行的你岂不是和我一样都是变态。”  
想起那晚水乳交融的场景，机工士的脸立刻红到了脖子根：“那、那只是因为情况特殊！你不但趁人之危还在公共场所说这事，你到底有没有廉耻心！”  
“你当谁都和你一样活了那么多年还是处男？”暗黑骑士匿笑着瞟了他一眼：“讲真我以前的那些对象可不像你那样上个床还那么倔，老老实实躺好又享受又不费力，身体契合度高说不定还能有下次。”  
“下次？谁要和你有下次！还有，不要把我和你相提并论好不好我可是受害者，你以为我屁股疼了几天啊！唉你干什么呢，放我下来啊！”  
“真可惜，我本来还挺期待的。”争吵间，暗黑骑士已经松开了机工士的衣领，转而把他扛在肩头，末了还安慰似揉了揉他因气愤高高竖起的耳朵。他凑到他耳边，声音低沉，好听极了：“不过算了，只要你有精神就好。”  
那句话说得实在太轻，轻到近在耳畔机工也没能听真切，他眨眨眼：“你刚才说什么？”  
手臂环住机工士的背脊，手掌扣住他的侧腰，暗骑反复确认过人不会从肩膀上掉下来后开始移动。“我说该回去了，你这一身伤不好好处理下白魔法师怕是要用崩石把我给活埋了。”  
嘴上说着要回去，但暗黑骑士并没有径直离开狼狱停船场。他转身往出口的相反处前行，走下台阶进入勇敢之心号内部，绕过商铺前紧簇的人群，顺着阴影走上了楼梯来到空无一人的二层夹层处。无人整理的废船内满地灰尘，暗骑每走一步便会扬起星点浮尘，近黄昏的阳光透过破损的窗户洒在飞扬的尘土上，闪烁得如同坠地的星光。暗骑在二层溜达了两步，很快停在了一扇被封死的木门前。机工看了看面前用木条与铁钉钉死的门扉，还未提问，就见暗骑伸手扳住木条的边缘，不费吹灰之力就连木带钉一同扯了下来。  
随手将扯断的木条扔到一边，暗骑耸耸肩：“这些钉子是我弄上去的都只是装装样子，你可是第一个知道这处宝地的人。”说着暗骑单手推开门，房间内的秘密空间展现在机工士面前。  
特殊待遇让机工不由得沾沾自喜起来，这还是他第一次与别人共享同一个秘密，就算只是微不足道的小事，也足够让他欣喜若狂。机工士笑眯眯地打量起这个属于两人的隐秘空间，尽管是个只能用凌乱来形容的窄小房间，在他眼里也足以堪比乌尔达哈的宫殿。干裂的木板墙上装着一扇乌七八黑的窗子，脚边是干涸的圣灵药瓶，平铺着大量未拆封信件的桌面，燃尽的蜡烛，凝满烛台的蜡油，迷宫中获得的珍稀素材被扔在木箱落满了灰，堆满角落的枕头靠垫，单人床上的被单床罩皱巴巴拱在边缘。与暗黑骑士位于部队的个人房间相比，这里邋遢得难以想象，但迎面而来的生活气息却意外地令人安心。  
勇敢者之心号里面的隔间本来就小得不行，暗骑一个人还算凑合再带一个机工士便显得有些局促，小心移动也不免要撞到堆成山的家什。挪到床边，他也不顾机工身上尚未凝结的血污，想都没想就把肩膀上的人抱着放到了床上。暗红的血痕立刻殷在床上，机工担心血迹扩散，正要站起来时肩膀却被暗骑握在手里。他笔直望向他的眼睛，坚定地将他按倒在床上。  
“你需要休息。”他说：“我去外面请个治疗来给你疗伤，很快就回来。”  
听到他要带外人回来时机工心里一阵绞痛，这里明明是只有暗骑和他才知道的秘密空间，怎么可以让外人插足。他挣扎地坐起来攥住暗骑的手腕，眼神慌张而不安：“你怎么带别人来，这里不是你的秘密基地吗？被发现了怎么办！”  
当事人暗骑倒是满脸无所谓：“还能怎么办，最多是被强制赶出去，总不能让你身上的伤口一直不愈合吧？”  
“已、已经好得差不多了！”  
机工的表演过于蹩脚，暗骑甚至不忍戳破，他面无表情地伸出手搂住机工的腰际，指尖沿着他的脊椎一路向下滑到尾巴根。意外的拥抱与爱抚让机工无所适从，他弓起背，暗骑稍用力的抚摸几乎要划破他的衣服，直接触碰他的皮肤。正当机工眯起眼睛准备享受轻重适中的安抚时，对方突然加大力度，中指使劲下按，指肚正好划过未愈合的伤口，疼得他忍不住叫出了声。  
“你管这叫好了？”暗骑擦掉手指上的血迹调笑道：“你还是乖乖躺下吧。”  
他要走了。机工呆滞地望向他转身的剪影，胸口闷疼得喘不上气。耳朵里嗡嗡作响，脑子里来回重复着同样一句话：不能让他离开，不能让暗黑骑士离开，无论使用什么手段也要达成目标。  
必须要让他留在自己身边。  
16  
猛然上涨的荷尔蒙加上气氛造成的幻觉让机工士丧失了正常思考的能力，他站起来，不顾一切地向前伸手揽住暗黑骑士的腰，另一只手则将敞开的门合死。力量的悬殊让他不得不将整个身体都当做砝码才让暗骑转了个身得以面对自己。机工将暗骑推到门板上，双臂环住他的腰际，前胸贴在他的怀里，脸埋在他的胸前，呼吸热的隔着一层布料都烫人。他本想说点什么来缓解气氛，想来想去大脑依旧空荡荡吐不出一个字。  
“你要干什么？”暗黑骑士试图将怀里的人推开却怎么都推不开，他知道，机工开始闹脾气了。  
“干什么？”机工轻声反问道：“我倒是比较希望你能对我干点什么，就像之前那样。”  
暗骑没能理解他的意思，他皱着眉头，难以置信地望向机工的眼睛：“你什么意思？”  
“我的意思是，我想让你抱我，就现在，在这里。”机工士抬高声音，每个字都吐得清清楚楚，一双金色的眼睛里满是决绝。说完，他松开一条胳膊，手向下摸索到暗骑的裤腰带，灵活的手指解开锁扣，顺着侧腰顺进更隐蔽的地方。他成功在暗骑脱身前握住了股间的器官，机工把那玩意轻轻握在手里，指肚顶着茎头的铃口反复揉摩。可惜，不论他如何变着花样套弄，那部位也完全没有勃起的迹象，海绵体软趴趴地躺在机工的手心里仿佛在嘲笑他蹩脚的手法。  
明明上次那么硬，这次怎么回事。机工在心里咆哮，他越是着急求成暗骑就越不给他面子。气急败坏的机工士一咬牙，两手分别拽住裤腰的两侧，猛地向下一蹲，暗骑股间的器官立刻暴露在外，一览无遗。就算没有勃起，那尺寸依旧让机工心里打起了退堂鼓，更不要提勃起后超纲的大小。上次顺利进入完全得力于发情造成的神志不清，这次到底能不能顺利塞进去还是个未知数。  
机工晃晃脑袋，硬都没硬起来现在担心后话还有些早。踌躇间，金色的眼珠转了一圈，他突然想起那次不成功的夜袭，那时暗骑曾说用嘴也可以做。他没再多想，脸凑到股间，探出舌头开始舔舐对方尚未勃起的性器。软湿的舌尖划过凹凸不平的表面，酸涩的味道在口鼻间扩散，呛得他呼吸都失去了规律。  
然而机工士又怎么知道如何用嘴服务，笨拙的舌头就算不停舔弄对暗骑而言也不过是蜻蜓点水。他低下头，居高临下地看着机工半闭着眼睛努力讨好的模样，他吞了下口水，这一幕可比身体刺激更能激发他的欲望，下半身也慢慢挺了起来。他本想推开机工结束这场闹剧，那双手搭在他肩上许久竟怎么也没推出去，就算这发展荒唐而不合理，他也实在不愿再看到机工士独身一人时那张失魂落魄的哭丧脸。  
机工士觉得自己真的是疯了，他伤痕累累，跪在狼狱停船场无人问津的储物间地板上。他怀疑暗骑根本没做过打扫，地面上明显有一块碎石子咯着他膝盖疼得紧。他挪动双腿，将姿势换成了半蹲，这让他的嘴唇正好能碰到暗骑半勃起的茎头。“这不是好好硬起来了吗。”他低声嘟囔，噘着嘴在上面印上了象征胜利的吻。  
这一吻的与将石块扔进平静水面效果相当，始终绷着神经的暗黑骑士低喘了口气，五指插入机工的头发中趁着他张嘴的空档将整根阴茎都塞了进去。机工张嘴想要抗议，但嘴巴被堵得满当当只能靠喉管发出两句浑浊不清的咕噜声。尽管他一脸不情愿，但依旧乖乖含住那根勃起的性器，任由膨胀的男体在双唇间进出。好几次那玩意都进得过深而顶到了喉管，机工皱着眉想要往后错，却又很快被按了回去。  
“别用你那对尖牙，用舌头。”暗黑骑士的语气就像在哄孩子舔棒棒糖，只是这糖果实在太大，光是含在嘴里都困难重重。  
被堵住嘴的机工士甚至无法呼吸，口腔满到快要撑破，舌头都没法动。嘴里充满了下体的腥气，下巴几乎快要脱臼，两颗囊袋拍打着他的下巴。他不知道暗骑究竟获得了多少快感，只知道他勃发的欲望在自己口腔里胀得越来越大，探得越来越深，并且完全没有要解放的迹象。他呜咽一声挤出两滴眼泪，夺眶而出的泪水顺着脸颊不断下滑，落在了暗骑下腹处的毛发上。  
注意到落下的泪水后暗骑放开了机工的头发，将性器从他嘴里抽了出来，眼泪和唾液混在一起蹭得满脸都是。口腔的解放让机工跪倒在地上拼命咳嗽，暗骑体贴地将双手卡在他的腋窝下，把蹲在地上的人扶了起来。“还要继续吗？”柔软至极的声音从他嘴里飘出，那双眼睛仿佛掺了水般温柔。  
机工喘了口气。用手背蹭掉了嘴角的粘液，毅然决然地点头：“要。”  
直到暗黑骑士从后面分别搬起他的两条腿让他整个人都悬在了空中时，机工士才开始意识到这个决定到底有多臭。  
机工士衣服早已被暗黑骑士粗暴地扯碎扔到了地上，他不仅浑身赤裸，脚不沾地，还被抱着下身挂在别人身上，这也就算了，股间还没出息得涨起，仿佛他也乐在其中一眼。而暗黑骑士正从后面拥抱他，猫魅族的体重甚至不如他背后那柄大剑，一手抬起一边大腿根本毫不费力。为了保持平衡，他将机工的胸口抵在了墙上，那对小巧挺立的玫红色乳头被墙壁压扁，又疼又痒。  
不管怎么说，这个姿势对机工来说都过于羞耻。他大腿被掰开，挺立的性器微微颤抖，粗糙的木板墙摩擦着乳头，双手作为唯一的支撑点抵住墙壁，而臀部更是不受控制地翘起。他又羞又怕，扭过头怯生生地与暗骑商量：“我、我们换个姿势好吗？”  
暗骑头都没抬：“不满意的话你来主导，前提是你能挣开的话。”  
机工正要张嘴提出异议，后穴撑开的胀痛却让他险些咬到舌头 。暗骑这次不仅没有用手指扩张，也没有唾液润湿入口，而是直接将茎头卡在了蕾口上。要是强制让那原本就不是可以容纳异物的蕾口接受性器，肯定会造成伤害，无论之前他怎样任性闹脾气，都从未受到暗骑如此粗暴的对待。  
他疼得忘记呼吸，尽全力发出求救的叫喊：“不、不行！还不能进来！”  
“我知道。”暗骑向紧张焦躁的机工说道。他并没有深入占据他的身体，只是用茎头在穴口紧簇的褶皱处平缓地抽插，动作又轻又浅，不断挑起机工的欲火。  
既不是勃起的分身受到刺激，也不是前列腺被顶弄，只是入口处不断闭合开启的紧迫感就已经让机工浑身发抖。他能感觉到自己的后穴正在被一股力量扩开，撑开的肉壁紧绷绷地咬着暗骑的分身，粗壮的阴毛擦过他的皮肤，痒到心窝里。然而心中的欲壑靠这点根本填不满，他将其中一只发颤的手从墙上挪开，想去触碰身前那根欲求不满的柱状体时却被暗骑制止。  
暗骑拽住他的手，红到滴血的眼睛近得吓人。“不许碰，我没高潮前你也得忍着。”  
机工委屈地眼眶都红了，他眨着眼 ，睫毛上满是泪滴。“凭、凭什么啊！”  
看到他红肿的眼眶暗骑承认自己心软了，他完全可以把机工放下到床上，用油脂膏化开他的穴口而不是粗暴地直接入侵。性爱本应充满温情与缠绵，现在却被他搞得凶恶蛮横。事已至此，在得到称心的答案前他实在无法收手，他想知道机工为何唐突提出上床却有又知如何开口问，潜意识告诉他这个鬼灵精怪的猫魅族绝对有不可告人的目的，为了逼倔得堪比岩石的他主动开口，只能采用这种略显极端的方式才起效。于是他收起怜爱，稳住嗓音，横眉冷目得瞪了他一眼。  
“凭你自找的。”  
为了控制机工的双手，暗骑不得不将他从半空中放下来。他将他脸朝下按倒在床上，双臂交叉扣在背后，一手扣住他那对纤细的手腕一手按住脑后的反骨，身下的单人羽床随着主人的动作而发出沉闷的咯吱声。机工将脸深深埋在被单中，泪水打湿了布料，急促的呼吸时他无意间嗅到布料上属于暗黑骑士的汗水与铁锈的气味，他眯起眼，紧绷的胴体也不由得柔软了下来。  
身上的男人实在太具有侵犯性，单用一只手便把机工捆得死死的，就连抬腰这么简单的动作都无法完成。未经过润滑的穴口怎可能容下暗骑的分身，他依旧只是在入口处试探，刚有点前进的势头便浅尝辄止，急得机工焦躁地想主动抬起屁股一口吞掉他的分身。然而也就只能想想，机工士现在什么都做不到，只能趴在床上，嗅闻着床第间暗骑的味道，感受着蕾口传来的钝痛，身体随着对方的抽插而摇摆。  
暗黑骑士的动作时慢时快，分身的前端将他与机工融为一体，摆动的腰部带动起对方的前胸贴在棉麻的床单上不断摩擦。勃起的分身被夹在小腹与布料之间，频频的摇动刺激着前端，机工又不是什么经验丰富的床上老手，哪遭得住前后两面的围攻。甚至不需要手掌的触碰，他就这样被按倒在床上仅靠挑逗便射了出来。  
高潮到来时他忍不住抽搐，暗骑必然有所察觉。他将分身从穴口退出来，两臂抱住机工的身体把他翻了个身，看到他精壮小腹上一塌糊涂，挂着半透明丝状液体的分身还在轻微发颤。机工士用手背捂着眼睛，夺眶而出的眼泪溢出指缝，流得满脸都湿乎乎的。  
就算是暗骑也未料到机工竟会哭成这样，靠近脸颊的床单因为决堤的泪水而湿了一大片，远看如同一滩湖泊。他伸手掰开机工的手，金瞳被水汽笼罩几乎透明，他终于还是原谅了他的过错，俯身亲吻他涌出泪滴的眼角。  
嘴唇绵软的触动让机工回过神，他张张嘴，带着哭腔的声音嘶哑得令人心疼。“对、对不起......我、我不该这么做......”啜泣让句子如断线的珠串，毫无连贯性：“我、我只是，只是想让你留在我身边.......因、因为你转身要离开，我、我不想你走.......”  
暗黑骑士哑笑着抹开他的泪水，望着机工这张哭花的脸又气又爱。“你是不是傻，我都说了只是出去找个医生，用不了几分钟就能回来。”  
“那、那也不行！”机工士不依不饶地摆头，他张开双臂，抱住暗骑身体的慌张模样仿佛是在拥抱稍纵即逝的清风：“别说几分钟，就算是几秒，一秒，我也不想你离开！”  
“我想让你待在我身边，永远不离开！”  
他说的如此坚决，没有丝毫迟疑，仿佛这句话并非经由他的咽喉与舌头，而是从他的灵魂深处直接呐喊出来的一样。  
16  
时间一晃过得飞快，机工觉得自己刚闭眼休息没多久睁开后竟发现窗外已是漆黑一片，连狼狱周边的火把都没了火光。他动动手指，发现手心紧攥着一条墨兰色的细长鳞片，视线沿着鳞片移动，他看到暗黑骑士正背对着自己一言不发地坐在床边的地板上，双手捧着大剑正在仔细擦拭。尾尖传来的窸窣动静打断了他擦剑的动作，他转头，视线落在机工睡眼惺忪的脸上。  
“睡够了？”他问。  
机工打了个哈欠，松开手中的龙尾尖问道：“我睡了很久吗？”坐起身时披在肩头的毛毯落到了地上，他全身赤裸，前胸与腰侧上都缠绕着绷带，机工突然意识到自己问了个极其愚蠢的问题。  
“不久。”暗骑轻描淡写地回答。他身边筑起了钢铁铠甲的小山，金属表面一尘不染，多年战斗留下的顽固血迹全都转移到了破布片上，天知道他到底擦了多少次。暗骑放下手中巨剑，面对机工正坐在地板上，双手恭敬地放在膝盖上，郑重其事的模样让机工士也跟着紧张起来。  
“我有话要和你说。”  
“你说你说。”  
“今天早些时候我与曾经的族人之间的对话似乎让你产生了误会，我并非故意伤害他们，只是意识到他们没有我生活的会更好。就如我之前所说的那样，大草原上竞争激烈，一切都仰仗武力夺取，我所带领的那个小部落根本无法生存。某次争夺草场失败后我将为数不多的族人安排到了规模较大的部落中独自前往艾欧泽亚，偶然中学到了重剑的奥义。当我再回到草原时，发现曾经的族人丰衣足食，与之前风餐露宿的苦日子不知要好多少倍。得知我回去的消息后他们都表示想要重新回归部落，为了他们的生活与我的自尊心，我自私地拒绝了他们的请求，并且离开草原发誓再也不会回去。”   
“我并非讨厌人与人之间的亲密关系，不如说很享受有人时常相伴左右的感觉，只是害怕我的归来给他人带去不必要的苦难。话可能说得太狠吓到了你，但我对目前的生活没有任何不满，也没有准备离你而去，请放心，答应我不要再像白天那样不辞而别。”  
黑暗中，机工抱着膝盖坐在床上，尾巴弯曲成圈绕在身边，他听得专心，一双金色猫瞳在小屋昏黄的灯光下闪蹦出火花。其实他也不知道自己当时哪根筋搭错了，他浑身赤裸地坐在床上，屁股底下的床单上还黏着不久前射出的精液，那在外人前不可一世的强大暗黑骑士此刻正跪坐在他面前，头颅低垂话语轻柔，将自己不为人知的脆弱面全部展现在了他面前。虽然情况略有不同，但暗骑与他同样孤独却又渴望着温暖的怀抱。机工士瞅着他的身影，眨巴两下眼睛，话语没过大脑就说：“你继续做完吧，和刚才那样不同，我希望你这次能好好的抱我。”  
暗黑骑士先是愣了一下，他抬起头，看着他的眼睛，红眸色沉如水：“嗯，好。”连个犹豫都没有。  
这次轮到机工惊讶得说不出话了。“你怎么这么轻易就答应了！这种事，不应该好好考虑下再回答吗！”  
“好吧。”暗骑点点头，闭着眼睛沉思片刻后抬起头：“考虑好了，我也想抱你，可以吗？”  
脸颊红透的机工士张开双臂，环住他的脖子，将他拉到自己怀里。那单薄的肩膀猛地撞上暗骑的胸膛，他感觉到机工的心脏仍在胸腔里飞快地跳动，这让他放心了些。猫耳廓上的绒毛蹭过暗骑的鼻尖，呼吸落在锁骨上，无需言语的干涉，暗黑骑士确定他已经得到了许可。  
他们完全贴合对方，两具躯体交叠着倒在单人床上。暗骑觉得怀里的人似乎只是一团柔软并没有形状的雾气，只有他的手掌爱抚过，嘴唇亲吻过之后，那乳白色的雾才会散开现出了真正的形体。但衣服实在是累赘，他不得不暂时将注意力从机工的酮体上转移到身上的布制品上。贴身的上衣一挣就能脱掉，他正要与裤子上的金属搭扣战斗时机工坐起身，搭在裤腰上的手指把裤子往下拽。  
“我来帮你，你、你快点.......”  
“你别急。”说罢暗骑侧过身，借着上半身的长度伸长胳膊往桌子方向够，他伸展全身时腹部肌肉绷紧，饱满而结实，腰际与大腿的结合处没有皮肉的缝隙，更没有赘肉的粘着，曲线干净利落得如同直接用一块大理石雕刻完成。机工帮忙解开了腰带的空档，他终于在满桌杂物间找到了自己需要的东西，一盒做任务获得的固体油脂。他打开玻璃盒盖，用手指盛出一些里面的块状乳白内容物送到机工身后的蕾口处。  
指肚混着凝固的油脂探穴口时，机工忍不住咬住了手指。他全身不着衣物，双腿大开，可怜兮兮的蕾口含着手指不断蠕动，在对方视线的注视下往里吞食着逐渐溶解的油脂块。这次根本无法与之前的性事相提并论，他此刻头脑清醒，视线明晰，耳朵甚至听到了下身深处传来的黏润水声。光是这不堪的景象就足以令他慢慢举起了欲望，更不要提暗骑另一只手还在他胸前不断探索，搓揉他的乳尖，将那对蜜点拨弄地又硬又挺。  
猫魅族天生的高体温让油脂融化得比平时要快，湿哒哒得仿佛下身进入了雨季，油脂块润湿了穴口的褶皱，待手指的深入变得顺畅后暗骑开始在里面搅动抽插。手指的数量逐步增加，尽管他下边的分身也已经高高挺起饥渴难耐，他依旧执着地扩张机工的后穴，生怕他在性爱过程中受到伤害。  
机工的身体此刻已经软到了极致，肉壁缠绕着手指，肠液混着油脂，穴口仿佛在等待暗骑分身的嵌入一般扩开。手指退出后，暗骑用双手捧住机工的侧腰，火热的分身顶在穴口处蓄势待发，浅显试探后才将整根都打了进去。  
“别绷那么紧，放松点。”暗骑含糊地咬着身下人的喉结与侧颈，用啃吻降低他的紧张。  
机工被他顶的头晕目眩，下腹清晰的快感刺得他神经发麻，控制了他的控制能力，他只能张着嘴任凭娇喘与呻吟溢满房间。那是与先前完全不同的性爱，凶险却饱含温情，不消多久疼痛便被排山倒海般的快感所代替。液体从下面的连接处流出来，沿着臀部与腿根沾到了床上，机工伸手攀附在暗骑的肩上，随着对方的进攻而仰起下巴。  
“啊.......等，慢点.......”机工并不清楚自己在说些什么，卡在体内的那个茎头将他那灵光的大脑烧成了一片焦炭。暗骑听从了指令放慢速度，分身前端的那个结缓慢而有力地碾压肠道内那个点。机工上气不接下气，每次觉得快要高潮时却又得不到完全的满足，他有些欲求不满，抬起尾巴环住暗骑的腰作为催促。  
“再快......快点.......”  
“你说慢就慢说快就快，那我岂不是很没面子。”暗骑恶劣地轻笑，他停下动作，茎头正好卡在后穴柔软的褶皱上。这让机工身体内部空虚难耐，他下意识夹紧双臀，这感觉并没有消失。而暗骑还停在那里不动，这几乎要将他逼疯。他顾不上暗骑会不会发脾气，猛地抬起腰，脑门笔直撞在了暗骑的额头上。  
刚才的撞击让机工脑门也一片通红，看来够疼的。他双眼圆瞪，咆哮中带着哭腔：“你自己把握啊！”  
“你也太难伺候了。”暗骑暗笑着说道，他不再玩闹，俯身将机工压在床上，十指扣住他的手掌。挺立的欲望不断翻起内壁，每次侵入都充满力量，捅到最深处时仿佛要刺穿他的身体。媚肉在交合时顺从地向外扩开，再随着分身的退出而不情不愿地闭合。随着暗骑腰杆挺近的动作下身开始涌现出潺潺水声，淫荡的声响灌到耳朵里，搅得两人都有些神志不清。  
几次下来机工彻底没了力气，他软绵绵地躺倒在床上，尾巴紧紧攀在暗骑的大腿上，仿佛那正是疯狂性爱中唯一的栖身之地。他本想触碰自己勃发的前端，但胳膊完全使不上力气，暗骑看懂了他的小动作，腾出一只手握住机工的柱状体，手指频频套弄，前端在他的把玩中渗出了几滴晶莹的液体。  
经验的缺失让机工难以判断这到底算不算正常的性爱，他只知道身体内外都又酥又麻，暗骑的手掌轻抚他胸口时很痒很舒服，就连对方的呼吸都如同掺了猫薄荷般令他着迷。他正迷迷糊糊地望着暗骑的面孔思考时，对方忽然抬起他的大腿，性器凶狠地嵌入深处，粗大的生殖器埋在那里不断膨胀，几乎要将他一分为二。  
压在他身上的男人喘着粗气，探头亲吻着他的耳朵尖，亲昵的动作让机工打了个激灵，射在了暗骑手里。  
看他得到满足后暗骑开始退出，他无意射在内里，怕引起机工的不满。然而他刚开始后撤腰杆便被机工盘起的两腿紧紧环绕，他低头看他，满脸不解。  
“射在里面吧，我又不是女人，不会给你诞下继承人的。”  
说罢，暗骑闷哼一声，他能感觉到肠道正在收缩抽动，也能感觉到精液正连同自己的他的欲情一起灌进他滚烫的体内。高潮的余韵让暗骑的意识变得飘忽不定，没有征求对方的意见便擅自低头封上口来，舌头撬开了他的嘴唇，那是一枚属于恋人之间的深吻。  
17  
窗外万籁俱寂，月亮都隐没于云层之后假寐。房间内唯一的老烛台独自掌管着光明大业，昏暗的光线投在暗骑的后背，远看仿佛一副色彩单调的水粉画。机工躺在单人床的里侧，依偎在暗骑怀里一动不动，如果不是那双金眸闪着星光怕不是要误认为他正在沉睡。  
“还醒着？”一个低沉的嗓音从耳边传来，看来这注定会是一个无眠之夜。机工点点头，抬起眼睑望向那双红色的眼睛。“你说，我们这算什么关系？”暗骑问道。  
机工别过视线，语气听上去不太愉快：“你见识比较广，你说。”  
很明显这个问题有些超纲，就算是足智多谋的暗黑骑士也被难住了。他抓耳挠腮不知所措的模样过于新鲜，机工津津有味地反复打量起来。或许只是习惯，暗骑思索时稍微抓挠了下脸边的龙角，机工很是好奇，虽然他已经摸遍了他全身的鳞片但唯独那对霸气的巨角从没碰过。行动的速度总是快于大脑，他眯起眼，径直伸出双手握住那对泛着光的黑色巨角。  
与暗骑的惊愕不同，机工倒是满心欢喜地摸个不停，甚至还发表起评论：“这玩意竟然是软的，我一直以为是石头那种手感！你怎么了，嘴张那么大，难道想不出答案吗？哎算了没事，想那么复杂也很麻烦。对啦，这样吧，你就当你是我氏族里的一份子算了。我们逐日一族可以在外自行扩展氏族，当有了氏族后就可以成为奴恩。我这人也没什么远大抱负目前没有壮大氏族的准备，你也不需要操什么心正常生活就好，这样我们之间的关系也就正常化啦。毕竟，怎么说呢，奴恩有责任为繁衍后代做贡献，所以，做那种事也是应当应分的.......”  
话到后面已经轻得听不到，暗骑感受着龙角前端的温度不知如何是好。机工这番话里不仅是一个答案，更是依赖与信任，是将一个完全陌生的人融入自己生命的至高无上的勇气。不知不觉中，他用这些美好的情感在暗黑骑士的心灵上建立起属于自己的城堡，用这样的方式在他的记忆深处永垂不朽。  
等不到回应的机工士有些焦虑，他支起胳膊，不停地眨眼，低声嗫嚅：“你、你觉得怎么样？”  
这根本不是提问，是已经既定并无法改变的事实。除了虔诚地点头，没有其他选项。  
“不过，咱俩谁都生不了，你的氏族成员注定只能有我这么一个人。”  
“你一个人就够了。”机工咧嘴笑得无比欣喜，那双灿烂的眼睛如同太阳一样闪着金光，照得小屋里如白昼般明亮：“我有你这么一个人在，就足够了。”   



	3. Chapter 3

18  
直到天蒙蒙亮，暗黑骑士和机工士才睡着，他们彼此相拥，交换着呼吸与体温。睡够后两人不紧不慢地换好衣服，机工的衣服已经惨死在暗骑手下，他不得不勉强穿上大了不知几个号的衬衣，那领口大的吓人，一弯腰就能看到他胸口处激情的罪证。暗骑看到后让他脱下上衣，转身的功夫就从包裹里掏出了缝纫道具，剪刀针线熟练地游走于布料之上，没用几分钟就让这件衣服服帖了不少。看到他穿针走线熟练地如同舞剑时，机工嘴张得大到可以塞下一整个拉诺西亚香橙。  
“这有什么的。”暗骑对他的大惊小怪视如敝屣，他拍掉衣服上的线头，将临时改好的衬衣扔到机工手里：“我下面三个弟妹，做个针线活还不是小意思。”  
惊呆的机工匆忙穿上衣服，尺寸还是有些大，但不碍事，可以当睡衣。最重要的是，衣襟间那缜密的走线过于精巧，丝毫不亚于乌尔达哈裁缝铺出品的华服。机工发自内心地佩服，甚至鼓起掌来：“我从来不知道你还会缝纫，而且还这么厉害。”  
暗骑点头致谢，麻利地将针线放回行囊：“你不知道的事多了去了。不差这么一件。”  
露骨的轻视让机工不太乐意，他双手叉腰，昂首站在暗骑面前。“你现在是我的氏族，你的事就是我的事，我有知情权！”  
“好好好。”暗骑敷衍的态度如同在哄小孩：“以后你有的是机会去了解我的事，我们现在应该回去了，不然部队其他成员怕是要报警了。”  
听到要回家机工看了看窗外，天还亮，太阳刚开始西斜，距离日落还很远，他还从没有这么早回去过。他歪着头，提出成为氏族之长的第一条命令：“时间还早，我们去打把战场再回去吧。”  
按照常理，暗骑应该拒绝并好好教育机工一番。但他现在是他的从属，是新任奴恩唯一的族人，哪有反抗上层的权利。他点头同意，一手扛起大剑，一手抱住族长的腰放到自己肩头，让他坐在自己肩上。“这样移动更快，视野更好。”  
暗骑肩膀上的景观的确不错，机工长这么大还没从这个高度看人。暗骑就如同坐骑一样驮着他在驰骋于战场之上，机工握着手里的火枪，娴熟地上弹扣扳机，命中率都提高了好几个百分点。战得正酣时机工在人群一隅看到熟悉的剪影，他低头凑到暗骑耳边悄声低语了两句。等他说完话，暗骑就带着机工一同离开纷争中心，沿着无人小径不断前行，直至追上机工看到的那个身影为止。  
目标物出现在射程范围内后机工从口袋里掏出一把扳手，瞄准后脑勺尽全力投掷出去，金属扳手在空气中划出一道完美的弧线后精准地砸在目标的脑壳上，正中红心。  
“好巧，又见面了。”傲然睥睨的机工士低下头，讪笑地看着倒在地上的仇人：“昨天可真是麻烦你关照了，今天轮到我来报恩了。不过昨天你那边有四个人，我们今天只有两个，如果服务不到位还请多包涵。”  
那人不见棺材不落泪，揉着发肿的后脑勺大放厥词：“哇，今天倒是带着相好来了？你还说你俩之间很清白，我看唯一白色的东西都留在屁股里了吧。”  
恶劣的态度让机工嘴角一抽，抬手就朝着胳膊开了一枪。“我劝你别乱说话，暗黑骑士现在是我的氏族成员，侮辱我等于侮辱了他，小心他让你吃不了兜着走。”话毕，他拍了拍暗骑的鳞角，他乖顺地将大剑立在地上，厚重的剑刃穿透表层，陷进了泥土里。机工神气的仰起头，指着地上的人命令道：“给他点教训。”  
从高处划下的沉重剑刃点燃火光，落下时卷起的狂风夹着火星一起在地面上爆炸，吹开了眼前的敌人。战斗状态的暗黑骑士如同死神，他分开腿向前垮了一步，沉重的金属巨剑刺穿空气笔直向敌人的胸口刺来。这架势可吓坏了地上的可怜人，他瑟瑟发抖地看了看眼前的剑刃，又看了看高高在上志在必得的机工士，身体往前倾斜，没再细想噗通跪在了地上。  
在暗骑的劝阻下机工没把他怎么样，只是约好了不许再搞偷袭和群殴，再有类似情况可就不像今天这么简单就能得到饶恕。对方点头如啄米，答应地干脆利索毫无怨言，直到暗骑与机工两人离开都没从地上站起来。  
走远后暗骑拍了拍机工的小腿：“你这样不太好，树敌太多，再说最早搞偷袭惹人家生气的也是你。”  
“以后我会注意的！”机工笑嘻嘻地回答，他心情不错，抚摸暗骑龙角的速度加快了不少：“你也是，以后不要被抢了人头就生气，显得特小心眼。”  
暗骑陡然停脚，怔在原地片刻后咂了声舌：“说起这件事，我应该和你道个歉。”  
“什么？”  
“我们第一次在战场见面那会，我因为你伏击带走了我的人头骂了脏话，实在抱歉，当时气急了，没忍住。主要是当时我大慈大悲渡劫，就差一个击杀。”  
郑重其辞的道歉逗得机工咯咯直笑，他拍了拍暗骑的犄角，语气轻松而愉快：“没事，我原谅你，从今以后我们就是家人了，这点事算不了什么！”  
“还有，”暗骑叹了口气：“你知道碰敖龙族的角代表着什么吗？”  
“啊，这还有含义？我哪知道，你说来听听。”  
“算了。”暗黑骑士摇摇头，笑容浮上脸庞，他伸手扶住机工士略微倾斜的侧身，行动与话语一样溢满宠溺：“等以后有机会再说吧，现在这样就挺好。”  
“你这人真怪，老说下次下次的，算了，下次再和你好好计较！”  
谁都希望活在梦里，就像谁都希望永远年轻辉煌一样。他们曾期待过生命中燃起异常焚烧草原的大火，一阵吹过森林的狂风。他们曾期待着也许永远不会到来，又也许近在咫尺的事，左等右等，光阴耗尽了他们的精神，磨掉了执念。时至今日，他们只渴望一滴嫩叶上坠下的雨滴，不多不少，却足够滋润枯竭的心灵。  
暗黑骑士抬起头，看到机工士正同样低头望向他。四目相对，瞳孔中全是彼此的倒影，金黄与殷红的眼睛一眨一眨，比最耀眼的繁星还要明亮几百上千倍。  
那是只属他们两人的灵魂归宿。  
END


End file.
